All Hope Is Ghone
by the.crime
Summary: Apakah Aku tidak bisa merasakan Apa yang Kalian rasakan.. Hanya Harapan hampa, tak bisa ku gali lagi bersama jiwaku yang telah mati,,.. /ingatlah Naruto kau harus menjadi hebat/.../kau tahu sensei bisakah aku merasakan seperti mereka..,/Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Haaaahhh heeey bocah jangan membakar karya tulisku../...Dua elemen dasar disatukan akan membuat sebuah elemen baru/..
1. Chapter 1

All Hope Is Ghone..

Prolog..

Semua terasa sepi, hampa, dan tak ada yang bisa kurasakan, ketika semua menjauh dariku meninggalkan aku yang hanya sebuah sampah tak berarti..

Didalam setiap diri manusia pasti ada kebaikan dan keburukan, namun tak semua kebaikan itu akan membawa sesuatu yang baik, karena disini sebuah realita hidup seorang bocah yang harus merasakan kerasnya kehidupan dijalanan,

Menjadi gelandangan, dan dipelihara bagai binatang oleh seorang pemimpin desa, orang yang menyandang gelar hokage sebuah gelar yang sangat banyak mencakup arti dari shinobi yang paling hebat, pemimpin yang tangguh dan kuat, atau pemimpin yang ditakuti oleh para musuhnya, dan sangat bijaksana terhadap rakyatnya di desa konoha.

Tapi dibalik semua itu hanya seorang bocah malang yang dapat merasakan sebuah dendam yang belum dia mengerti, namun dia mengerti akan setiap tatapan orang terhadapnya, mengerti setiap cacian dan makian yang dia terima, mengerti akan penyiksaan yang dia dapati, namun semua itu dia dapatkan tanpa alasan yang jelas untuk dipahami, kenapa dia di aniaya, kenapa dia disakiti, kenapa dia dicaci, kenapa tatapan jijik yang dia terima, bahkan seorang hokage yang dia hormati, yang dia sayangi memperlakukannyaa seperti binatang peliharaan.

Terkadang dia bingung kenapa dia harus dilahirkan kedunia ini, karena sejak dia sudah bisa berfikir akan kenyataan dunia disitu dia merasa hanya sebagai sampah didesa kelahirannya sendiri, dia dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan pinggiran desa tanpa mendapatkan kasih sayang, teman atau pun seseorang yang di anggapnya penting, hahhaha, sungguh ironi yang indah, sungguh kenyataan yang nikmat membutakan dirinya akan rasa sakit, sedih dan cinta, yang ada hanya sebuah kekokosongan mengisi jiwanya, terlepas dari panti asuhan semenjak umur 5tahun dia harus mencoba hidup dijalanan karena panti asuhan yang seharusnya menampung dirinya ketika itu mengusirnya dengan alasan banyak yang membencinya, dirinya hanya sebuah kutukan, dirinya hanya sebuah wujud monster yang telah membunuh dan menghancurkan keluarga mereka, rumah mereka dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang sangat dalam dilubuk hati mereka masing-masing sehingga mereka melampiaskan semua kebencian mereka kepada bocah yang mereka anggap sebagai jelmaan monster yang telah menyerang konoha pada 5tahun yang lalu..

Maka disinilah dirinya sekarang, telah dibuang dari tempat dia bernaung, mencoba menjalani keras kebidupan dijalanan, mencari makan ditempat sampah, atau pun bekas sisa makanan orang yang tidak layak lagi untuk dimakan, sesekali melihat kesempatan mencoba mencuri makanan hanya untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sudah kosong tanpa ada belas kasih yang dia dapati, dan disisi lain sang hokage ingin segera membunuh jelmaaan monster tersebut, karena monster itu lah istri yang sangat dicintainya, disanyanginya tewas waktu penyerangan kyubi 5tahun yang lampau, ingin niat membunuh bocah tersebut namun dirinya tidak bodoh akan tindakan nekad itu, karena dia sangat paham akan pola segel yang menyegel monster itu didalam tubuh bocah itu, jika sang bocah mati maka pola segelnya akan otomatis terbuka dan hal yang pernah terjadi dulu sudah cukup untuk dia saksikan, ingin menyiksa untuk pelampiasan rasa bencinya namun dirinya paham akan hal bahwa dia tak akan puas menyiksanya, karena setiap memikirkan hal tersebut membuat kebencianya membuncah dan nafsu membunuh kian kuat tak bisa dibendung lagi dan sekarang sang hokage hanya membiarkan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap bocah itu terjadilah biarkanlah orang lain yang mewakili atas niatnya itu, dirinya hanya perlu menikmati dan menyaksikan saja.

Dipinggiran sungai dekat pasar desa konoha, sang bocah di anggap perwujudan monster kyubi yang bernama Uzumaki naruto sedang duduk terdiam dipinggir sungai, menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di air sungai yang sangat jernih sambil menggenggam sebuah roti yang telah dia curi dan memakannya secara perlahan hanya untuk mencoba menikmati apa yang dirasakan sebuah rasa abstrak bernama kenyang, hahaha, naruto tertawa sendiri setelah menghabiskan roti tersebut dirinya mencoba mengambil air sungai untuk diminumnya karena merasa haus setelah menghabiskan sebuah roti, rasa lapar sudah hilang, rasa haus sudah hilang, sekarang dirinya hanya memandang lekat terhadap pantulan dirinya di air sungai yang jernih, melihat dirinya dengan seksama hanya memakai baju kaus polos warna hitam yang sudah robek sana sini, dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru terlihat kumal dan kotor, rambut berwarna kuning gelap, dengan tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing disetiap pipinya tak lama setelah memperhatikan dirinya di pantulan air, naruto pun melompat menceburkan dirinya kesungai hanya untuk merendamkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kumal dan kotor, setelah agak lama berendam di pinggiran air sungai segeralah dia bangkit dan berjalan ke tepi, duduk diatas batu membiarkan dirinya terkena panas terik matahari hanya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan pakaian yang dia pakai, terdiam merasakan hembusan angin sejenak terfikir oleh otak kecil polosnya "mengapa aku hidup"dan tak ada jawaban yang dimiliki..

Setelah beberapa saat dipinggiran sungai, tanpa terasa haripun menjelang sore, naruto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dibatu tersebut dan pergi berjalan untuk kembali ketempat biasa dia bernaung, berjalan mengitari pinggiran desa yang berbatasan dengan hutan yang lebat, sangat berbahaya karena bisa saja ada hewan buas yang akan memangsa dirinya, namun itu tak membuat takut mentalnya, karena setiap hari para pemangsa berwujud penduduk desa terus memangsanya dan menyiksanya, dan hal yang dia herankan setiap dirinya kena siksa dan hampir membuatnya mati tak sanggup menahan siksaan dari para penduduk desa hingga membuat dirinya pingsan dan setelah dirinya tersadar setiap luka penyiksaan terhadap dirinya sembuh dan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka, karena sudah terbiasa dengan itu dia tak terlalu memikirkannya, karena hanya dengan itu sudah cukup untuk dirinya bertahan dan menikmati apa yang dia dapati dan dia rasakan.

Ketika naruto sudah melewati hutan pinggiran desa, ya naruto namanya atau dikenal dengan uzumaki naruto, maka sampailah dirinya ditempat dia beristirahat, bernaung dan bersembunyi, yaitu ditengah-tengah sebuah hutan yang sering dia dengar sebagai hutan kematian, ditempat dia bernaung itu adalah bekas tempat penjaga hutan itu yang telah tewas dimangsa binatang buas setahun yang lalu, dan dimana binatang buas tersebut telah ditangkap oleh para anbu yang sempat melihat binatang buas itu sedang menikmati bangkai manusia yang diserangnya, dan saat ini naruto memasuki sebuah gubuk tua yang telah dia tempati sejak setengah tahun yang lalu mencoba merebahkan diri diatas tikar peninggalan sang penghuni gubuk dan mencoba memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan penat, letih pada tubuhnya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur..

Terbangun dipagi hari yang sangat cerah, naruto merasakan perutnya sangat lapar, bangkit dari tempat tidur pergi kebagian belakang gubuk ketempat sumur air berada, mengambil air disumur dengan ember guna membasuh wajahnya dan hanya sensasi dingin dan sejuk naruto rasakan, dan meminum air sumur sedikit guna untuk mengisi perutnya yang meronta, setelah membasuh mukanya naruto pergi kepedalaman hutan yang lebih dalam hanya untuk pergi ketempat biasa dia menangkap ikan disebuah sungai kecil didalam hutan tersebut, setelah berhasil menangkap beberapa ekor ikan naruto pun membersihkan ikan dan menyiapkannya untuk dibakar, setelah ikan yang dia tangkap sudah siap untuk dibakar maka naruto menyusun ranting pohon yang sudah mengering dan mulai membakarnya dengan cara tradisional yaitu menggosokan dua buah ranting kayu sampai panass dan akhirnya menimbulkan api walau cukup melelahkan menggosok kedua ranting mamun setidaknya ada hasil yang dia dapat membakar dan terus membakar hingga apinya menjadi semakin besar dan siaplah untuk membakar ikan hingga matang,...

Setelah ikannya matang naruto pun memakannya dengan lahap hingga hanya menyisakan tulang ikannya saja, dia sungguh menikmati ikan tangkapannya, setelah perutnya terisi penuh dan kekenyangan barulah dia kembali kegubuknya, didalam perjalan pulang naruto mendengarkan adanya bunyi dentingan besi yang beradu, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali pulang karena dia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk semakin dia menjauh semakin jelas pula bunyi dentingan besi itu berbunyi, dan akhirnya naruto sampai digubuknya lekas masuk kedalam gubuk dan bersembunyi disudut ruangan tengah ditutupi dengan tikar untuk menutupi dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian suara dentingan besi pun sudah tak terdengar lagi, bagai ditengah kesunyian, yang ada hanya bunyi jangkrik dan hembusan angin yang menggerakkan dahan pohon yang terbembus, naruto pun secara perlahan mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya dari dalam tikar, dan secara perlahan dia pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela samping untuk mengintip keadaan sekitar gubuk tuanya, hening dan tentram dengan pandangan terbatas dari jendela dia pun berniat untuk melihat keadaan sekitar gubuknya dengan keluar dari sana, dan membuka pintu secara perlahan menatap sekitar dengan seksama dan keadaan sudah kembali aman, dan tenang, menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dihatinya menenangkan dirinya berjalan mengitari gubuk tua nya, tak menemukan apa pun, tak berselang lama naruto pun mulai tenang dan berjalan mengitari area hutan untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya terhadap bunyi dentingan besi tadi, apakah itu pertarungan ninja, atau para shinobi konoha menjalankan latihan didalam hutan tersebut karena pasalnya naruto sudah hampir setahun tinggal didalam hutan itu tak pernah menemukan adanya shinobi berlatih didalam hutan bahkan pertarungan, dan mungkin bunyi dentingan besi barusan adalah bekas bunyi pertarungan,

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit neruto pun menemukan sisa-sisa kunai dan shuriken, bahkan ada noda darah yang masih segar tercecer di sekitar pepohonan namun anehnya tak ada korban maupun mayat ninja yang didapatinya.

Setelah puas dengan rasa penasarannya, naruto pun kembali kegubuknya untuk menutup pintu dan dia ingin kepusat desa hanya untuk menikmati kehidupannya sebagai bocah monster 👾 jelmaan kyubi, berjalan gontai menghiraukan semua pandangan tak mengenakan dari para warga konoha tetap berjalan dengan langkah santai, maka sampai lah dia di pusat pasar konoha menjalankan kesehariannya seperti biasa, mencari makanan sisa, mencuri makanan kalau ada kesempatan dan menerima pukulan, cacian setelah itu kabur bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gang sempit dan sepi, menangis meringkuk kesakitan hingga tertidur dan kembali sadar dalam keadaan sehat hanya bekas luka yang tersisa dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Hari menjelang sore, langit pun menjadi senja warna kemerahan mendominasi permukaan bumi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada jumlah orang yang tersisa di desa konoha bahkan lebih dari sebuah negara yang memiliki penduduk sebanyak mungkin.

Sebuah banyangan mulai memasuki gerbang desa, dengan langkah tegap dan perawakan berbadan besar, perlahan mendekat pada pos penjaga yang dihuni oleh dua orang jounin yaitu izumo dan kotetsu, dua pasangan yang selal dikira homo, namun itu hanyalah sebuah pandangan memilukan yang hanya diketahui oleh para ninja di desa konoha, ya, lelaki yang sedang berjalan ke pos penjagaan sudah medekat, ketika izumo mengetahuinya dia langsung membangunkan kotetsu yang sedang tertidur, ketika sudah bangun para penjaga itu mereka langsung mengetahui siapa yang ada didepan mereka. Yaitu adalah salah seorang legenda shanin yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya, yaitu adalah jiraya salah seorang anak 👶 didikan sang hokage ke tiga, salah satu ninja veteran terkuat dari tiga legenda shanin, ketika jiraya telah sampai di dekat pos penjagaan dia pun langsung memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada izumo dan kotetsu, setelah izumo menangkapnya dan membaca gulungan yang diberikan jiraya, mereka pun menjadi pucat 😓 pasi, karena itu adalah laporan hasil dari misi jiraya, dan izumo pun memberikan kode kepada anbu yang berjaga disekitar gerbang untuk segera mengantarkan gulungan tersebut kepada hokage, karena dia tahu bahwa kebiasaan jiraya jika telah memasuki desa, yaitu pergi melakukan PENGINTAIAN disekitar pemandian air panas wanita, dan itulah yang menjadi cirikhas jiraya, "baiklah izumo, kotetsu misi ku sudah selesai dan aku akan melanjutkan misi rahasiaku, Hahahaha" ujar jiraya dengan tawa nistanya, mulai berjalan santai dan melompati beberapa gedung dan rumah warga untuk segera sampai pada tempat tujuannya,

Disisi lain seorang bocah, yang sehabis dipukuli karena ketahuan mencuri sebungkus roti berusaha bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, untuk menghindari amukan para warga desa yang ingin benar-benar membunuhnya.

Setelah keadaan cukup aman barulah naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya, keadaan sudah cukup tenang dan para warga yang mengejarnya tadi juga sudah bubar karena sudah puas dan sudah lelah menghajar, mengejar naruto, ketika naruto berjalan dengan was was disebuah gang sempit dekat perumahan penduduk dia melihat seseorang berambut putih dengan pakaian seperti shinobi khusus yang membawa gulungan besar dipunggungnya seperti mengendap ngendap mengintai sesuatu namun dari raut wajah nya terlihat seperti wajah yang sangat berbeda dengan aksinya, yaitu wajah yang terkesan lebih mesum dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, namun naruto tetap was was Dan berhati-hati serta berjalan pelan supaya dia tak diketahui oleh seorang yang sedang mengintai atau lebih tepatnya mengintip di dekat pemandian air panas wanita, berjalan pelan, dan berhati-hati naruto tetap fokus pada jalanan yang di tempuhnya, setelah berhasil menghindari si pengintip naruto mencoba berlari sekencang yang dia bisa agar dirinya aman hingga ketempat tujuannya, berlari melewati jalanan pinggiran desa, mencapai bukit yang dia tuju, dimana tempat yang sangat aman dan tenang untuk menyendiri menikmati kesunyian, dan hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan melewati setiap inci kulit kurusnya pucatnya, naruto terdiam duduk diatas pahatan patung hokage ke dua, yaitu tobirama senju, hokage yang dikenal kejam dimasa kejayaanya. Tanpa naruto sadari ada seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan berambut putih panjang yang acak-acakan, memperhatikan diatas sebuah pohon didekat pinggiran bukit pahatan patung wajah para kage konoha, dengan tatapan sedih dia memperhatikan naruto, tangan yang terkepal kuat seakan hanya untuk meredam emosinya yang sedang terbakar oleh sebuah amarah kebencian untuk menyalahkan seseorang yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab atas seorang bocah yang dia perhatikan dari kejauhan, tak sanggup until menahan amarahnya sang penguntit akhirnya shunsin dengan tekanan aura chakra yang sangat kuat seiring dengan aura kemarahan yang siap dia ledakan kepada sang penanggungjawab atas terlantarnya si bocah yang dia ikuti beberapa saat yang lalu, tak selang beberapa menit jiraya pun sampai didepan jendela ruangan hokage ke tiga karena sudah kebiasaannya sang shanin biasa melewati jendela dari pada pintu yang terlalu formal untuk antara mantan guru dan murid.

Karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang dikenal oleh hokage ke tiga, maka dia pun tersenyum pada sang tamu mengunjunginya, namun sang hokage sadar jika melihat raut wajah yang sitampakan oleh muridnya itu, sudah lama sang hokage tak melihat raut wajah jiraya dengan seserius itu, dan ditambah dengan aura chakra yang memenuhi ruangan hokage itu, dengan basa-basi yang menjurus ketopik pembicaraan sang hokage mulai berbicara dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah serius dari jiraya. "apa yang telah terjadi dengan mu jiraya..?" Tanya sang hokage, namun hanya delikan amarah yang diterimanya, dengan tangan terkepal kuat jiraya menjawab"apa yang terjadi denganku sensei, hahaha, tidak ada, aku hanya kasian kepada anak angkatku yang sekarang menjadi sebuah aib, kutukan dan diperlakukan bagai binatang liar, apa kau sadar sensei, minato telah menitipkan anaknya padamu untuk kau jaga dan kau lindungi apa kau tidak ingat dengan janjimu sebagai kembalinya tahta hokage padamu sebagai penerus hokage ke empat yang telah mati karena melindungi desa konoha ini dan bahkan dia telah mengorbankan anaknya sendiri untuk mengurung biju kyubi kedalam tubuh anaknya hanya untuk melindungi desa kelahirannya, apa kau tidak ingat TUA BANGKA.." Teriak jiraya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena jiraya telah menganggap naruto adalah anaknya sendiri, sejak kematian sang yondaime namikaze minato salah satu murid kesayangan jiraya, dia telah berjanji ditugu peringatan para pahlawan konoha yang telah gugur bahwa dia akan merawat dan membesarkan naruto dengan sepenuh hatinya setelah dia menyelesaikan segala misi dan tugasnya yang telah diberikan oleh hokage dan para tetua desa sebagai membuktikan dirinya sendiri masih bagian dari konoha dan salah satu ninja yang paling ditakuti diantara lima desa besar elemental pemegang wilayah yang terkuat.

Dan sebagaimana informasi yang dia dapatkan dari gurunya bahwa dengan wajah sedih tercampur emosi sang guru hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan amarah jiraya, namun disamping itu sang hokage ke tiga berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela dan menatap hamparan desa konoha yang tentram dan damai, menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, mulai menggali kenangan yang seharusnya dia simpan rapat dihatinya, 'kau tidak tahu jiraya, kesedihan yang ku simpan didalam hatiku, ketika mengingat kejadian sekitar 5tahun yang lalu


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2..

.

.

The Moment Of Sandaime Hokage's..

Kenangan hitam itu kembali terukir didalam ingatan sandaime hokage, ketika kedatangan salah seorang muridnya yang telah memegang gelar legend of shanin, yaitu Jiraya, dia telah memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi seorang Sandaime Hokage yakni Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sang murid meminta alasan yang pasti, kenapa seorang hokage telah melanggar janji serta sumpah yang dia nyatakan kepada mendiang Yondaime hokage untuk menjaga dan melindungi salah satu pewaris tunggal Namikaze yaitu anak kandung Yondaime namun janji itu seakan tidak pernah bisa ditepati olah dirinya ketika sebuah kebencian dan mengingat kematian mendiang istrinya yang bernama Sarutobi Biwako dikarenakan pada waktu kelahiran Istri mendiang Yondaime merupakan Seorang Jinchuriki Kyubi maka Sang Sandaime memerintahkan Mendiang Istrinya Biwako dan asisten Istrinya bernama Taji Serta beberapa Orang Anbu keparcayaan Sandaime untuk menjaga dan melancarkan proses Kelahiran anak sang Yondaime, Namun setelah terlahirnya Anak Yondaime maka terjadilah insiden yang sangat memilukan dimana pada tanggal 10 oktober lima tahun yang lalu terlepasnya salah satu Biju terkuat sepanjang Masa monster musang mempunyai ekor sembilan yang dikenal dalam legenda shinobi yaitu kyubi yang dilakukan oleh Orang yang mengaku mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Madara serta telah membantai Para Anbu yang berjaga di sekitar area tempat proses persalinan kelahiran anak sang yondaime serta telah membunuh dengan sadis Istri sandaime di depan matanya dan menculik Istri Yondaime untuk melepaskan seutuhnya raga Kyubi yang tersegel didalam tubuh Istri yondaime demi sebuah dendam yang membawa kehancuran desa dan lubang yang menganga didalam hati Sandaime Hokage, Dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena semua terlalu mendadak dan disaat kematian istri tercinta didepan matanya, sekarang dikejutkan dengan sebuah tekanan cakra yang luar biasa kuat terdapat di pinggiran tembok pembatas desa, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara telah berhasil mensumon Biju yang Dia rampas dari Istri Yondaime dan sekarang Biju dikenal dengan Sebutan Kyubi mengamuk dan telah menghancurkan sebagian desa sebelah Utara.

.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sang Sandaime Hokage kembali ke arah desa dengan melompati beberapa dahan pohon sebagai penopang loncatannya, setelah lompatan terakhir Sang Sandaime mendarat mulus di tembok pembatas desa, Dengan tatapan liar, dan hati yang bergemuruh ketika melihat seekor Monster berwujud rubah mengamuk ditengah desa, Sandaime pun merasakan sensasi aura yang mendekat dan ternyata sudah banyak para Anbu mendekati Sang Hokage, salah satu Anbu kepercayaan Hokage mendekat untuk memberikan informasi darurat yang sedang terjadi, 'Hokage-sama, situasi untuk keselamatan sebagian besar penduduk desa sudah berhasil kami ungsikan dengan kerjasama beberapa Klan untuk membantu dan untuk menjaga ke amanan wilayah tempat para pengungsi sekarang sudah ditangani oleh para pihak kepolisian desa yang dikomandoi oleh Uchiha Fugaku, dan untuk para chunin dan gennin telah di arahkan di berbagai tempat untuk menghindari pihak luar memanfaatkan situasi sekarang, dan Untuk para Anbu gabungan dengan para Jounin sedang memukul mundur Kyubi supaya bisa di arahkan keluar desa, namun ada berita duka untuk anda Sandaime-sama, bahwa banyak korban jiwa berjatuhan dan terlebih lagi anak anda Sandaime-sama juga ikut tewas bersama istrinya dan Asuma sekarang ikut dengan beberapa jounin untuk memukul mundur Kyubi" penjelasan Anbu tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang lagi pandangan mata Sang Sandaime semakin menggelap semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu, dengan kecepatan segel tangan Sang sandaime mengkuchiyose Salah satu Raja kera bernama Enma untuk membantu dalam pertarungan melumpuhkan Kyubi. "Enma berubahlah menjadi tongkat, Aku akan menghalau Kyubi keluar dari desa, supaya tidak ada lagi korban jiwa yang berjatuhan, Kita sambil menunggu Minato" teriak Sandaime kepada hewan panggilannya "Dan untuk kalian serang dengan jutsu penghancur yang kalian miliki, dan jaga jarak serang kalian dengan Kyubi, SSEEEMMUUANNYYAA sseerraaaannggg" teriak sandaime mengomandoi, maju digaris depan sebagai penghalau Kyubi keluar desa dengan bantuan Enma dan para ninja yang lain, setelah Kyubi mulai terdesak para anggota Klan Akimichi diketuai oleh Chouza memulai dengan serangam bantuan pendorong "semua bentuk formasi serangan," teriak Chouza kepada para anggota Klannya "Chō Baika no Jutsu-nimpo Daburu Nikudan Sensha" setelah meneriakan jutsunya para Anggota Klan Akimichi tubuhnya satu persatu membesar sebesar ukuran badan Kyubi dan membuat badan mereka menjadi bola hingga berputar kencang menerjang kyubi dengan sekuat tenaga mereka untuk lebih mendorong Kyubi semakin jauh keluar dari desa, semakin lama semakin kuat hingga akhirnya terpental tubuh Kyubi keluar dari lingkungan desa yang telah hacur sebagian besar, dan para jounin pengendali tanah langsung mengunci pergerakan kyubi dengan jutsu Doton : Sando no Jutsu gabungan mereka sehingga Kyubi dijepit oleh dua dinding tanah yang besar untuk menghentikan pergerakan Kyubi tak cukup disitu saja Kyubi malah makin mengganas dan semakin liar, hingga ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan mengembang selingkar kurungan jutsu tanah tersebut, mengeluarkan sejumlah besar cakra campuran, kyubi membuat partikel bulatan-bulatan kecil sehingga semakin banyak dan memadat membuat bola lingkaran besar nan berwarna ungu gelap dengan perlahan bulatan tersebut mengecil dan kyubi pun menelan bulatan kecil chakra campuran yang sangat padat dan didetik berikutnya tanpa diduga Kyubi meluncurkan serangan bulatan tersebut bagai sebuah bola meriam yang ditembakan ke arah tengah desa yang siap meledakan targetnya, semua mata para ninja melotot tidak percaya, karena mereka mengenali jutsu tersebut, yang disebut "Bijuudama" sebuah jutsu legenda para biju yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah gunung jutsu penghancur massal, dan disisi lain terlihat kilatam kuning yang telah berdiri tegak di atas pahatan wajah disebuah bukit pinggiran sebelah selatan desa, dia adalah Sang Yondaime julukan 'Konoha no kiiroisenko' setelah menyelamatkan anaknya dan istrinya sang Yondaime bergegas kedesa dengan jikukan jutsu 'Hiraishin' dikejutkan dengan sebuah kumpulan chakra padat melesat cepat ke arah desa tanpa membuang waktu lagi Yondaime membentuk segel fuin jutsu 'Jikūkan Kekkai no Hiraishin' dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan sehingga tercipta sebuah portal yang tak kasat mata menelelan semua jutsu bijuudama kedalamnya sehingga didetik selanjutnya terjadi ledakan besar dibelakang bukit pahatan wajah para hokage terdahulu, disisi lain sang kepala klan Nara yaitu shikaku terbelalak kaget karena jutsu milik kyubi berhasil dipindahkan oleh Sang Yondaime seorang diri dan Sandaime hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu, dan para rombongan sandaime masih menahan pergerakan Kyubi, didetik selanjutnya Yondaime telah berada diatas kepala Kyubi untuk membawa kyubi bersama dirinya menjauh dari desa dengan jutsu 'Hiraishin'nya, tiba ditengah hutan yang jauh dari desa Kyubi terlepas dan kembali mengamuk menghancurkan area sekitarnya tanpa pikir panjang Sang Yondaime mengkuchiyose seekor boss katak yang setara besar dengan kyubi yaitu Gamabunta, "ada apa Minato, sehingga kau memanggilku" kata sang Boss katak, "apakah kau bisa melihat kedepan Gamabunta, Kyubi dilepaskan oleh seseorang yang mengaku uchiha Madara dan menghancurkan desa" jelas minato kepada Boss katak, "Ohh, begitu, baiklah persiapkan dirimu Minato, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang berat' jawab Boss katak, "baiklah aku mengerti"siap Minato menjawab maka yondaime yang bersiap diatas kepala Boss katak mengkonsentrasi penggabungan chakranya dengan Boss katak, sekali loncatan kuat yang di iringi dengan chakra Boss katak menyiapkan pedangnya untuk menebas Kyubi, namun kyubi menghindar kesamping dan langsung menerkam boss katak dengan kedua cakarnya berlapis chakra dan kesempatan itu pun digunakan oleh Minato untuk menghindar dan menghilang menggunakan jutsu Hiraisin detik selanjutnya boss katak dan minato muncul di atas badan kyubi langsung menerjang dari atas dengan pedangnya, kyubi pun menyadari hal tersebut segera mengibaskan semua ekornya untuk menghalau serangan kombinasi Minato dengan Boss katak sehingga mereka terlempar agak jauh dari kyubi, dengan geram kyubi kembali berlari menerjang Boss katak dan Boss katak pun berhasil menghindar melompat kesamping tak hanya menghindar boss katak pun menembakan jutsu airnya kepada kyubi secara brutal tanpa henti sehingga membuat area sekitar semakin hancur kyubi pun menggerang marah menahan sakit, kyubi berdiri tegak dan bersiap menembakan beberapa bijudama dalam skala kecil sambil mati-matian Boss katak menghindar hingga akhirnya terkena juga tembakan bijudama milik kyubi terpental dan meladak melukai Boss katak hingga tak sanggup lagi berdiri akhirnya boss katak pun menghilang kembali kedunianya, sambil terengah-rengah kyubi memperhatikan sekeliling untuk melihat keadaan sambil mencari Sang Yondaime, karena tak menemukan mangsanya kyubi pun mengamuk sejadi-jadinya dengan menghancurkan pohon-phon sekitar

, di sisi lain dalam desa, sandaime terduduk letih karena kehabisan chakra dan tekanan batin akan apa yang telah terjadi, 'desa yang telah hancur, banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan terlebih keluarganya istri dan anak pertamanya tewas akibat insiden penyerangan Kyubi semakin membuatnya Depresi seakan kenangan orang-orang yang dicintainya yang telah mati dulu pada saat perang dunia ninja pertama dan kedua belum hilang sepenuhnya dan sekarang kembali menguap merasuk kedalam hatinya, sakit, sedih, marah, dan benci menjadi satu semua sehingga meninggalkan lubang menganga didalam hatinya' termenung melihat keadaan desa, membatin sendiri'sensei apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya' sambil mengenang gurunya yang telah tiada' Senju Hashirama dan Tobirama'.

.

.

Di tempat sudut desa sebelah tenggara didalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang dilapisi Kekkai pelindung fuin jutsu tingkat tinggi yang dilakukan oleh Minato, guna melindungi anak dan Istrinya didalam kekkai tersebut, Kushina semakin menangis sambil memeluk anaknya yang baru lahir dan ditemani oleh Minato untuk mencari cara mengalahkan Kyubi namun tatapan sendu yang terlihat dimatanya ketika menatap istrinya menangis sambil memeluk anaknya dan hanya satu terlintas dibenaknya itu pun dapat penolakan keras dari istrinya manakala pemikiran untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai Jinchuriki Kyubi, hening beberapa saat ketika dia tersadar ada getaran kecil disekitar daerah tersebut, dikarenakan salah satu tembakan brutal tanpa arah bijuudama milik kyubi mengenai daerah sekitar gubuk tersebut, terusik dengan getaran tersebut Kushina akirnya terdiam dari tangisnya sambil menatap intens Minato, "Minato, tolong bawa aku ketempat Kyubi berada"kata Kushina tegas, "tapi, Kushi..."suara Minato dipotong keras oleh Kushina, "cepat Minato, bawa aku ketempat Kyubi berada, karena aku akan menahan kyubi tuk sementara dengan rantai fuin uzumaki, dan aku akan menarik kyubi kembali tersegel kedalam tubuhku, dan aku akan membawa mati Kyubi bersama ku" terang Kushina kepada Minato. Melihat kesungguhan di mata istrinya, akhirnya Minato mengalah walau berat rasanya akan keputusan sepihak dari Kushina, dengan sekali angkat kushina digendong oleh minato didepannya dan menghilang menuju ketempat kyubi mengamuk meninggalkan anaknya tertidur lelap akan kenyataan pahit yang akan menimpanya.

.

.

Sesampainya disana Minato mendudukan Kushina tak jauh Dari keberadaan kyubi dengan segenap chakra yang tersisa ditubuh kushina, dia menyalurkan ketitik pusat Chakra ditubuhnya dan melepaskan segenap kekuatannya menciptakan Rantai Fuin uzumaki untuk mengekang pergerakan kyubi dan hal iti berhasil, puluhan rantai emas yang terhubung ke punggung Kushina telah mengikat seluruh pergerakan Kyubi, dan kyubi pun menggeram rendah seakan tidak terima akan wadah jinchurikinya kembali akan menyegelnya namun kyubi pun melepaskan tekanan chakra yang sangat besar bahkan tempat berpijanyanya seakan retak tak sanggup menahan tekanan chakra seekor bijuu, dengan segenap kekuatan dan tekad yang kuat Kushina bertahan dan tetap mempertahankan pola segel rantai fuin uzumaki supaya tetal stabil menahan pergerakan Kyubi, memuntahkan darah melalui mulutnya bernapas secara terputus-putus, dengan melihat pengorbanan istrinya Minato tidak sanggup dan Dia akan tetap menjalankan akan apa yang telah difikirkannya, menghilang dari hadapn Kishina dan kembali lagi sambil menggendong anaknya dalam dekapannya. Kushina yang melihat itu terbelalak keget, karena minato membawa anaknya kesini,"aa..ap.a kau pi..kirkan Miina..to.?"tanya Kushina dengan nafas yang putus-putus"aku hanya tidak akan sanggup melihatmu tersiksa menanggung beban sendirian Kushina, lebih baik biar aku saja yang mati dengan menyegel Kyubi kedalam tubuh naruto anak kita dengan segel Shiki Fūjin"terang Minato, "APA kau gi..la mina..to, a..aaku tak akan sanggup melihat Naruto menjadi Jinchuriki"bantah Kushina dengan kecewa dan sedih,"tenang saja Kushina, Naruto anak kita, aku yakin naruto akan bisa menjadi pahlawan seperti ibunya, seperti kau kushina, dan aku yakin naruto akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dimasa yang akan datang nanti"jawab Minato dengan sedih tanpa membuang waktu lagi Yondaime pun menyiapkan segel persiapan fuin Shiki Fūjin, terbentuklah sebuah altar persembahan dan Minato pun meletakan Naruto di atas altar tersebut dengan pola rumit menyebar disekitar altar membentuk sebuah kubah kekkai pelindung setelah itu tanpa diketahui Kushina semakin sekarat dan tanpa bisa memperkuat rantai chakranya Kyubi melibaskan sebelah tanganya yang terlepas untuk menyapu dan menghacurkan pemandangan menyedihkan keluarga kecil didepannya namun terhenti karena pengaruh pelindung kekkai yang dibuat Minato, tidak berhenti disana Kyubi pun semakin gencar menekankan tangannya untuk menghancurkan kekkai pelindung tersebut semakin kuat semakin nampak retakan kecil dibagian atas kekkai tersebut, maka pecahlah berkepingan kekkai tersebut sehingga dengan sigap Kushina mengorbankan dirinya hingga tertusuk oleh salah satu kuku tajam milik Kyubi dan terus akan mengenai anaknya sehingga Tanpa sadar minato pun merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Naruto hingga tubuhnya pun ikut tertusuk dengan kuku Kyubi semakin mendekati Naruto"arrggh" teriak Minato dan Kushina, semakin kuku Tajam milik Kyubi mendekati naruto, kushina pun dengan kesadaran yang tersisa menyalurkan chakranya yang semakin menipis ke rantai Fuin nya akhirnya terhentilah gerakan tangan berlapis kuku tajam milik kyubi untuk menerjang naruto, dengan kesempatan itu Minato pun telah menyelesaikan rangkaian segel Shiki Fūjin, terciptalah sebuah makhluk astral yang sangat mengerikan dengan hawa yang sangat kelam di belakang Minato dan Kushina sambil menjerat tangan milik Kyubi dan sedikit tarikan nafas Minato membisikan sebuah pesan kepada kushina"Ku..shina, apa..kah ad..a pes..an yang ingin kau sa..mpaikan kepa..da anak kita, uhuk,,ghh, see..belum ki..ta berpisah de..ng..annya..?" Ungkap Minato, "a..da, a...ku ingin menyampaikan,uhuk.., Naruto jangan pilih-pilih.. makanlah yang banyak.. biar cepat besar. Mandilah tiap hari biar hangat lalu jangan begadang dan banyaklah istirahat, terus carilah teman sedikit juga tak apa cukup beberapa teman yang bisa dipercaya.. Lalu… belajar dan kuasailah ninjutsu.. jangan seperti Ibu yang payah, tapi.. tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan.. Jadi, janganputus asa kalau ada yang nggak berjalan lancar. Patuhlah pada guru serta senior.. Dipengguruan dan.. yang paling penting soal larangan shinobi .. sebisanya.. jangan meminjam uang tabunglah.. uang hasil misi.. jangan minum sake sampai usiamu 20 tahun lalu jangan terlalu banyak minum… karena buruk buat kesehatan! Lalu soal cewek.. Ibu juga tak begitu mengerti.. yah .. karena didunia cuma ada cewek dan cowok.. Jadi, suatu saat kamu pasti tertarik, tapi jangan sama cewek aneh ya! Carilah cewek seperti Ibu! Lalu satu lagi larangan.. hati-hatilah sama guru Jiraiya. Naruto… pasti banyak.. penderitaan dan kesedihan yang menunggumu tetaplah ingat jati dirimu dan milikilah Cita-cita Lalu percaya dirilah.. kalau kamu bisa mewujudkannya. Ibu sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak mengajarimu macam-macam hal dan lebih lama bersama.. serta mencintaimu" itu pesan terakhir Kushina kepada naruto dengan sedih,

Dan kata- kata terakhir minato singkat hanya

" Naruto.. apa yang ingin ayah katakan.. Sama seperti.. ibumu yang cerewet"terang minato dengan wajah sendu, maka tibalah saatnya menggabungkan kedua tangannya menyebukan kata pembuka segel"Hakke fuin: Shiki fujin" maka keluarlah cahaya ungu yang transparan membentuk tangan besar yang terhubung dengan sosok astral di belakang minato, membungkus Raga Kyubi dan perlahan mulai tertarik secara paksa kedalam tubuh minato dan sebagian mulai merasuk kedalam tubuh naruto hingga tanpa tersisa wujud Sang Kyubi meninggalkan pola segel pusaran dengan rangkaian kanji segel fuin tercetak jelas diperut naruto dan detik itu pula Naruto telah resmi menjadi jinchuriki dan didetik itu pula Sang yondaime bersama istrinya tewas meninggalkan anaknya menjadi yatim piatu di hari kelahirannya, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya beberapa anbu bersama Sandaime tiba dilokasi kematian Sang yondaime bersama istrinya dan disana pula Sang sandaime mempeehatikan sebuah altar yang terdapat bayi masih dalam keadaan tertidur nyenyak tanpa mengetahui tatapan sandaime menjadi kosong dengan dia berbalil dan memberi tanda kepada anbu untuk membawa bayi tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuh maupun mengendong anak sang yondaime.

.

.

Berselang beberapa hari kemudian, diadakan acara penghormatam terakhir untuk para pahlawan yang telah gugur dalam insiden beberapa hari yang lalu yang di ikuti semua Klan dan para shinobi konoha setelah acara selesai dengan khidmat Sang sandaime masih tetap berdiri didepan tugu para pahlawan desa yang ditemani oleh muridnya Jiraya"sensei, maafkan aku tidak sempat membantu waktu insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk sekarang aku mohon kepada sensei supaya menjaga dan melindungi naruto selama aku pergi menjalankan misi lagi, karena aku akan mencari informasi serta pelaku yang menyamar sebagai uchiha madara itu, mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang lama sensei"jelas Jiraya, melihat ekpresi wajah yang tak terbaca dari senseinya jiraya hanya diam sambil menunggu reaksi senseinya tersebut,"baiklah jiraya aku akam menjaga naruto"dengan raut wajah datar Sang sandaime menjawabnya.

End of Hokage's moment.

Disinilah yang terjadi sekarang pasca beberapa waktu lalu Sang Hokage mengingatkan akan apa yang telah membuatnya seperti sekarang, Di depan gurunya Jiraya hanya menahan amarahnya untuk tidak meledak, karena jiraya tahu betul akan perasaan sang guru ketika semua perasaan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya yang di akibatkan secara tak langsung akan barimbas kepada anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun telah menanggung beban yang sangat berat dan tekanan mental yang menekankan setiap dia mendapat siksaan akan amarah para warga terhadapnya, entah siapa yang menyebarkan isu yang sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi akan akibat yang diterima naruto setelah apa yang menjadi sebuah dendam dan tempat pelampiasan kepada bocah yang tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang silam, secara fakta isu yang menjadi buah bibir berujung dendam dan pelampiasan memang betul realita bahwa Naruto adalah kyubi itu sendiri, namun pemikiran naif membutakan mata mereka untuk melihat lebih kedalam dan dengan pemikiran bodoh mereka yang menaruh dendam kepada naruto, bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa, naruto memang kyubi namun secara penjelasan terdidik dia adalah wadah penampung kyubi, penjara kyubi, bukan jelmaan kyubi, atau reingkarnasi dari kutukan pembawa sial akan keeksistensian seekor monster kyubi, maka itu lah penjelasan yang tak pernah terlihat oleh mata umum, jika dijelaska secara terperinci akan dipastikan naruto akan menjadi incaran para pihak yang haus akan kekuatan yang tersegel didalam tubuh naruto sehingga tak sedikit dari pihak yang salah akan menjadikan semacam senjata desa tanpa dia bisa menikmati sebuah arti kehidupan, jiraya pun menggeleng pelan akan beberapa opsi yang telah terangkum dalam pemikirannya, maka dari itu semua dia hanya bisa berharap akan kebijakan gurunya, jiraya yakin pasti di dalam hati gurunya masih mempunyai sebuah ikatan rasa kasih sayang, namun itu semua masih tertutupi oleh kenangan pahit yang telah menghitamkan hatinya terhadap naruto,"baiklah guru, aku paham akan semuanya maka dari itu untuk menjelang setahun kedepan aku mohon tolong perhatikan naruto guru"sambil bersujud jiraya kepada senseinya"setidaknya, walau pun kau tidak menyayanginya atau pun membencinya berilah dia keidupan yang layak sensei, hanya untuk setahun kedepan, setelah misi yang ku jalani ini selesai maka aku akan membawanya bersamaku, keluar desa dan akan bersamaku pergi kemana pun aku melangkah walau menjalankan misi atau mencari makna kehidupan" jelas Jiraya denga wajah sedih bersujud didepan senseinya, "baiklah jika itu keputusanmu," jawab dingin sang Hokage sambil berbalik dan menatap desa dari kaca ruangan kantornya.

Will be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

 **Naruto mind of Kishimoto..**

.

.

 **The Day Will Be Okay..**

.

.

Semakin lama semakin menakutkan perilaku Para pelaku penganiayaan, Bahkan bisa dibilang Para pelaku penyiksaan itu telah melebihi kapasitas sifat yang mereka sebut Seorang bocah Monster itu sendiri, sangat tidak bisa mereka miliki sebuah dendam tanpa dasar yang jelas, melampiaskan dendam tak jelas, mengatas namakan sebagai membantu membalaskan kenangan pahit yang ditinggal oleh orang tersayang dihati mereka setelah insiden Lima tahun yang lalu, tak tahukah mereka yang telah dibutakan dengan sebuah amarah kemarahan yang pekat, kebencian yang menjalar disetiap inci hati mereka hingga suatu saat mereka akan menerima hasil yang mereka perbuat ketika disaat itu akan terjadi sebuah realita pahit yang tersimpan dihati sang Bocah Monster.

.

.

Selepas menenangkan diri di atas pahatan patung Hokage Kedua, naruto berjalan santai melewati tangga yang berada dibawah kaki bukit tersebut, tanpa ada rasa kekhawatiran dihatiny, dalam diam dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dipinggiran desa tak jauh mata sang bocah memandang kedepan, dimana seorang bocah seumuran dengannya bermain dengam tawa lepas sambil sesekali mengajak dua orang dewasa berbeda gender yang di amsusikan sebagai orang tua bocah tersebut, bermain bersama diiringi tawa lepas dan senyum yang menyejukkam sebagai pelepas ekspresi wajah untuk menyalurkan sebuah rasa yang disebut kasih sayang, tanpa disadari Naruto terpaku melihat Interaksi orang yang tak jauh darinya entah kenapa hatinya merasa sesak, terdiam bagai beku tubuh tak bisa digerakan seakan terpana yang dia lihat menjadikan sebuah airmata yang mengalir perlahan disisi pipinya, terbanyang berbagai fantasi diotak kecilnya menerjemahkan sebagai kemungkinan apa yang selalu dia harapkan. Angin sore berhembus pelan memerpa kulitnya yang pucat seakan menyadarkannya dari pemandangan interaksi objek yang ada dihadapannya, menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke ufuk dimana sang mentari sudah akan kembali keperaduannya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang memukau mata pantulan cahaya indah kemerah-merahan merajai langit cerah didesa konoha, terpukau, namun setelah sadar naruto pun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah hutan kematian untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya digubuk ternyamannya.

.

.

Jiraya masih saja setia bersujud dihadapan Sang Hokage, namun setelah mendengarkan kalimat Hokage dirinya bisa bernafas sedikat lega, dan amarah yang sempat tertahan kembali normal dengan detak jantungnya memelan untuk tenang, Sandaime berbalik ke arah Jiraya.

"bangunlah Jiraya, aku memberikan kesempatan ini karena ini demi kebaikan desa, maka itu aku akan membiarkan Anak minato ditanganmu dan pergi bersamamu kemana yang kau tuju, setidaknya itu bisa lebih aman bagi desa yang ku pimpin, seandainya para penduduk berhasil melampiaskan semua dendamnya yang menyebabkan Naruto mati, yang aku sangsikan adalah kembalinya terlepas kyubi, dan disisi lain, Jika pihak musuh luar atau dalam desa menyadari Naruto adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi itu pun akan menjadi hal yang lebih berbahaya bagi desa, namun jika Naruto berada ditanganmu maka aku tak ragu lagi akan keberadaan Kyubi didalam tubuh naruto supaya bisa tersimpan baik, dan tidak disalah gunakan sebagai penghancur atau sebagai senjata desa untuk menjajah desa lain, karena sekarang perang sudah berakir dengan perjanjian antara para kage yang telah kami sepakati, kau tau sendirikan akan perjanjian beberapa tahun yang lalu" jelas sang Sandaime,

Jiraya pun berdiri dan mengangguk setuju akan penjelasan Sang Sandaime sebagai julukan **The Professor of shinobi no okami** memang pemikiran dan prediksi yang terperinci dari Sang Sandaime namun kekelaman Insiden lima tahun yang lalu membutakan hatinya untuk menatap Anak Sang mendiang Yondaime.

Setelah mendengarkan akan penjelasan Sang sensei, Jiraya pun kembali berkeliling desa untuk mencari udara segar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Anak angkatnya hanya termenung menyaksikan intereksi sebuah keluarga kecil didepannya, setelah lama memperhatikan Sang Bocah melanjutkan perjalanannya, disinilah yang dibingungkan Jiraya untuk memulai sebuah interaksi dengan naruto beribu rencana telah tersusun di otaknya untuk membuat sebuah awal sandiwara sebagai awal perkenalannya dengan Naruto tanpa ada kesan yang buruk terekam oleh otak kecil naruto, mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan berjalan santai dan melihat keadaan sekeliling Jiraya menyadari bahwa beberapa warga yang mengetahui keberadaan Naruto didepan mulai menghinanya dan mencaci Naruto bahkan ada yang ingin melemparnya dengan batu atau pun ntah apalah yang mungkin sedikit menjijikan yang bersiap-siap mereka lempar, dengan emosi yang masih bisa terkontrol Jiraya bershunsin ketempat para pelaku yang akan melempar Naruto mendarat mulus dibelakang para warga tersebut dan dengan kecepatan tanpa tenaga yang berarti, Jiraya memukul tengkuk para warga tersebut hingga pingsan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto,

Sesampainya dihutan kematian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pergi kegubuk yang menampungnya selama ini, disisi lain Jiraya masih mengikutinya bersembunyi dibalik pohon, dengan pemikiran yang miris menatap kegiatan Naruto yang telah memasuki gubuk tersebut, masih memperhatikan Jiraya merasakan beberapa tekanan chakra yang mendekat disekitar area gubuk tersebut dengan kemampuan Jiraya yang dapat memanipulasi aura chakranya Jiraya mengaktifKan mode Sage guna menyamarkan chakranya dengan chakra alam sekitar dan memfokuskan tingkat sensoriknya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan para ninja yang mengintai Naruto, setelah mendapatkan dimana keberadaan para ninja pengintai, Jiraya segera shunsin dan mendarat disamping salah satu ninja pengintai tersebut, menodongkan sebuah kunai yang siap menggorok leher sang Lawan jika melakukan perlawanan, namun sang ninja pengintai tetap tenang tetap pada posisinya tanpa ada pergerakan mencurigakan seakan membuat Sang Shanin tersenyum tipis,

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini.?" Tanya Jiraya dengan suara datar, membuat suasana sekitar semakin tegang

"tidak ada Jiraya-sama, kami hanya menjalankan tugas untuk mengawasi Uzumaki Naruto"jawab Si pengintai yang diketahui Oleh Jiraya salah satu Kesatuan Anbu yang memiliki topeng Putih polos dimana Jiraya mengenal beberapa ciri tampilan Anbu tersebut, bisa dikatakan Para pengintai ini adalah bawahan Anbu yang didirikan oleh Hokage kedua yang sekarang dilanjutkan dengan salah seorang muridnya yaitu Shimura Danzo yang dikenal dengan sistem didikan yang sangat otoriter yang terbukti sekarang berbagai pelatihan Anbu yang dia pimpin Bernama Anbu NE sangat kejam dan sangat mematuhi peraturan dan rela melakukan berbagai macam misi dari yang bersifat terbuka bahkan sampai bersifat kotor demi menjalani dibalik bayang-bayang pemerintahan konoha yang di pertanggung jawabkan oleh Danzo. Setelah mengambil kesimpulan dari pemikiran Jiraya, maka ada beberapa poin penting yang akan Jiraya tanyakan kepada Para Anbu tersebut,

"apakah yang menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan misi pengawasan ini adalah Danzo.? Tanya Jiraya. "anda betul Jiraya-sama, bahwa Danzo-sama yang memerintahkan kami."jawab anbu tersebut,

"apa tujuan Danzo dibalik semua ini.?"langsung kesalah sati poin penting yang telah Disimpulkan Jiraya, "maafkan Kami Jiraya-sama kami tidak bisa memberitahukan anda, tugas kami hanya untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Uzumaki Naruto dari balik bayangan"suara Anbu tersebut masih datar sarat akan tanpa emosi, sehingga terjadi keheningan sampai Jiraya akhirnya menurunkan kunai yang dipegangnya dan disimpan kembali ketempat peralatan ninjanya,

"baiklah, untuk saat ini, Aku terima jawaban kalian, namun jika suatu saat kalian berbuat mencurigakan terhadap Naruto, kalian atau bahkan seluruh kesatuan anbu yang dipimpin oleh Danzo maupun Danzo sendiri **akan ku pastikan HANCUR sampai keakar-akarnya dengan tanganku sendiri** " ancam Jiraya dengan tekanan Chakra melebihi intensitas hight jounin yang hampir setara dengan Kage membuat pohon pijakan mereka retak dan tubuh para Anbu tersebut sempat gemetar walau mereka mencoba untuk bertahan menyeimbangkan tekanan Chakra yang jauh diatas mereka supaya mereka tidak pingsan.

.

.

Setelah memberikan ancaman kepada para Anbu tersebut, Jiraya kembali Shunsin ketempat dia bersembunyi semula, dan pandangannya kembali kesebuah gubuk tua tempat dimana Naruto sedang beristirahat didalamnya, namun untuk saat ini Jiraya merasa sedikit lega walau benci dia untuk mengakuinya mamun setidaknya menjelang setahun kedepan kepergiannya menjalankan misi tingkat -S dari Saidaime, Naruto akan aman dari pengawasan yang dilakukan oleh bawahan Danzo dibalik niat liciknya terhadap Naruto dan Jiraya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, maka semakin cepat dia menyelesaikan Misi dari Sandaime semakin cepat pula dia akan melaksanakan perannya yang telah dia janjikan Dulu terhadap mendiang muridnya Yondaime Hokage.

.

.

Hari pun semakin larut Jiraya kembali ketempat penginapan dengan meninggalkan Bunshin untuk mengantikan Dirinya yang ikut mengawasi Naruto menjelang besok pagi sekali Dia harus kembali keluar desa melanjutkan misi nya setelah melaporkan perkembangan hasil dari pengintaiannya terhadap misi yang dilakukannya, kembali dengan berjalan gontai sambil menghemat energinya untuk esok pagi, memasuki komplek penginapan desa, namun pikirannya masih tertuju kepada bocah yang sedang di awasi oleh Bunshin nya akan tetapi semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja karena sang Hokage sudah bisa membuka permintaanya untuk memperhatikan Naruto, ditambah dengan para Anbu yang di utus Danzo untuk mengawasi Naruto dari hal yang akan mengancam desa dan secara otomatis pasti mereka akan melindungi Naruto walau enggan menambahkan perhatian sebuah kasih sayang yang dibutuhkan Naruto, jika Tak mendapatkan apa yang namanya kasih sayang maka Jiraya akan memberikan sebanyak yang dia mampu untuk anak angkatnya tersebut ketika semua urusannya sudah selesai dikerjakannya walau agak memakan waktu yang lama.

Maka dari itu jika difikirkan kembali sebuah keberuntungan tak kasat mata yang akan diterima oleh Naruto, mungkin dia hanya harus bersabar dan tetap melanjutkan perjuangan hidupnya didesa yang membencinya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, cita-cita yang Dia impikan hanya sebuah hasrat yang tak sampai ketika Dia merasa iri namun tak mengerti kenapa Dia merasa iri, siapa dirinya, apa haknya, dia bukan siapa-siapa didesa yang menampungnya sekarang ini, dan sekali lagi perasaan yang tak dia mengerti kembali mengotori hatinya untuk mencari kehampaan arti dari kehidupan yang dijalaninya walau ada beberapa orang yang akan menaruh harapan besar terhadap dirinya kelak dimasa yang akan datang, Uzumaki Naruto,.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menjelang, Jiraya terbangun dari tidurnya yang dirasa masih kurang nyenyak, merenggangkan badan agar lebih santai dan rileks, bangun dari tempat tidur segera melesat kekamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritualnya di pagi ini, setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian ninjanya Jiraya dikejutkan dengan ingatan Bunshinnya karena telah semalaman mengawasi Naruto serta mengawali para Anbu yang berjaga disekeliling Naruto, maka pantas saja dia heran, setahunya hutan kematian sangat berbahaya untuk seukuran anak kecil seumuran Naruto jika tinggal disana, mengingat Hutan kematian yang dulu di ciptakan oleh Hokage Pertama sebagai bentuk pertahanan desa, guna menjebak para shinobi luar untuk menyusup kedesa karena Hutan kematian tersebut diciptakan atas aura Negatif yang sangat pekat dari Chakra hokage Pertama, yang bisa menarik perhatian para hewan buas maupun tumbuhan beracun yang akan memdiami hutan tersebut,

Dan sudah diduga para pelaku pembersihan disekitar area tempat tinggal Naruto telah di Urus oleh para Anbu bawahan Danzo, kemungkinan dari para Pelaku yang berusaha menculik maupun membunuh Naruto, bahkan sampai para binatang buas hingga tumbuhan yang beracun pun sudah dibabat habis semuanya,

hahh,

benci mengakuinya namun Jiraya tetap bersukur akan keselamatan Naruto,

walau terkadang Naruto harus menerima tekanan batin dan mental sampai harus luka fisik yang tergolong tidak membahayakan nyawanya masih harus dia terima dari para penduduk Desa , Jiraya harap Naruto tetap bisa melewati itu semua hingga Jiraya akan turun tangan sendiri untuk mengasuh Naruto sampai dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan memahami akan arti kehidupan Didunia shinobi ini..

Dan ternyata semua akan kembali kepada diri Naruto untuk Menentukan jalan kehidupannya kelak, sekarang hanya untuk melewati realita kehidupannya yang **Cukup Pahit..**

I hope will canna be okay..

.

.

.

This's is mine and for you hate this's, will you back and dont like, so dont read, okkk..

Mine of RIVIEW...

thanks fo reading fo you like my fict..

Flame or your support will be thinking positif for me..


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Naruto mine is Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Expectations Were Confusing..**

Kembali kepada saat ini, dimana waktu telah lama berlalu melewati berjuta detik, terasa semua kehampaan dilubuk hati yang paling dalam walau tanpa dia sadari setelah kepergian Jiraya untuk melaksanakan Misinya,

tiada yang berubah akan hidup Naruto walau enggan menyebutnya namun semua memang realita kehidupan pahit yang dijalaninya, berjalan dijalan setapak tiada menghiraukan tatapan benci para penduduk desa ketika melintasi jalan itu Naruto berjalan gontai dengan langkah malas,

entah kenapa Dia merasa sangat malas pada hari ini, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menarik , setelah lama berjalan tanpa tentu arah ..

Tuk..tukk..tukk.. 'heyyaahh'(?) ..tuukk...tukk..

sesekali Naruto mendengar bunyi, serta suara Seseorang sedang berlatih memukul sesuatu, rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya, dengan perlaha, Naruto mendekati asal bunyi suara tersebut setelah sampai Naruto bersembunyi dibalik sebuah batang pohon yang lumayan besar supaya Dia tidak ketahuan ketika mengintip kegiatan orang tersebut,

Dan orang yang sedang berlatih tersebut hanyalah anak yang seumuran dengannya, yang sedang terlihat sedang menendang sebuah batang kayu tertancap tegap didepannya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat letih dan menahan kesakitan namun Dia tetap menendang batang kayu tersebut dari sorot Matanya seperti Tak menyerah,.

Naruto, masih setiap mengintip Anak yang seumurannya masih setia berlatih, kelihatannya Dia sesekali melakukan gerakan tak menentu seperti memukul menendang tanpa ada ritme yang beraturan tak lama datang Seorang lelaki Dewasa dengan ciri pakaian yang serba hijau ketat dilampisi jaket ninja jenis tingkat jounin sedikit warna hijau tua, mendekat ke arah anak yang sedang berlatih itu,

" Lee, sudahlah sebaiknya Kau beristirahat sabentar" teriak lelaki dewasa sambil melemparkan sebuah botol minum,

Dengan sigap Lee nama si anak yang dipanggil lelaki dewasa tersebut menangkap botol minum yang dilemparnya

"Baik Guy-sensei" balasnya, dan Dia berjalan mendekati yang memanggilnya tadi ketika lelaki dewasa itu duduk bersandar dekat sebuah batu besar menunggu anak yang bernama Lee mendekat,

Naruto masih memperhatikan interaksi sederhana yang kelihatannya antara Murid dan Guru tersebut, kelihatan mereka sangat akrab, dimana Sang Guru tertawa renyah ketika melihat gerakan memukul yang asal dilakukan Muridnya,

"bagaimana Guy-sensei, seperti itulah gerakan yang ku ciptakan,.. Walau,, err,. Sedikit aku masih susah menjaga keseimbangan kuda-kuda ku sensei" terang Lee dengan semangat,

"hahhaha, Kau ada-ada saja lee, masalah gerakan jangan Kau pikirkan dulu, namun sekarang ini Kau fokus saja pada ketahanan fisi yang telah Ku ajarkan kepadamu Lee" sambil mengusap kepala Lee dengan sayang,

Dan pembicaraan mereka diwarnai dengan senda gurau, tawa bahagia lengkap dengan berlatih bersama, semakin larut dengan kebersamaan mereka disisi lain Naruto sudah meninggalkan Mereka.

setelah jauh Naruto berjalan, namun entah kenapa Dia merasa ada yang sesuatu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan pemikiran otak kecilnya, sesak semakin sesak dadanya Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang telah mengganjal dihatinya, semakin larut dalam pemikirannya, tak sadar kakinya melangkah hingga sampailah Dia kesebuah taman yang sepi nampak sebuah ayunan maka duduklah Naruto di ayunan tersebut,

Berayun pelan, menatap kosong ke arah bawah menatap tanah yang dipijaknya untuk mendorong dengan kaki kecilnya mengayun sedikit lebih cepat, semakin lama ayunannya semakin cepat, dan ayunannya semakin tinggi tanpa takut akan jatuh Naruto mengayunnya lebih cepat, dorongan dengan kakinya semakin kuat pada tumpuan ditanah, hingga Naruto dapat merasakan belaian angin yang menerpa kulitnya, hatinya bergolak merasakan sebuah adrenalin yang berpacu didalam dirinya semakin tinggi Dia berayun semakin kuat hatinya bergolak hingga senyumnya telah terlepas diwajah pucatnya,

.."heeyaahh"..

teriaknya girang tanpa menghiraukan lelah pada kedua kakinya tetap berayun kencang,

senyum lebar kebahagiaan terlepas sudah, merasakan hati yang bergejolak menikmati belaian angin menerpa kulitnya adrenalinnya semakin terpacu, entak kenapa Dia menyukainya, menikmatinya hingga Naruto tersadar dan ayunan pun melambat seiring senyumnya memudar,

ketika teringat akan sebuah senyuman seorang anak kecil yang bermain dan tertawa senang dengan Dua orang Dewasa berbeda jenis selalu setia disamping anak kecil tersebut, bermain bersama, tertawa,

selalu berulang-ulang terputar dalam ingatan Naruto, entah kenapa, sebuah mimpi, khayalan selalu mengisi setiap otaknya ketika Naruto ingin melupakan pemandangan yang terlihat olehnya.

.

.

.

Para Anbu bawahan Danzo setia mengikuti kemana pun Neruto pergi, bersembunyi dibalik bayang, melindungi bila mengancam nyawa tanpa ada jejak yang tertinggal lenyap untuk menampakkan diri,

Didalam ruangan Hokage, sang Sandaime masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas laporan hasil dari berbagai sumber laporan seputar Desa, melirik kesamping ketika merasakan aura chakra seseorang mendekat tepat disampingnya kedatangan seorang Anbu kepercayaannya menunduk hormat kepada Sang Kage, memberikan sebuah Gulungan seperti laporan hasil misi yang telah sukses dijalaninya, Sandaime menerima gulungan tersebut dan membukanya sambil membaca dalam diam,

'Ohh, begitu' batin Sandime,

dan mulai berfikir keras akan sebuah bencana besar yang akan terjadi, berdiri tegak mengambil pipa rokoknya dan membakarnya, menghisap pipa rokok meniupkan asap kandungan nikotin tersebut dengan tenang untuk meresapi aroma cengkeh alami campuran tembakau terbaik untuk menikmati disetiap hisapan sebagai penenang kontaminasi pencampuran tekanan masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengan otak, memutar segala sesuatu yang terlintas sebagai pencari jalan keluar untuk pemikiran bencana yang sudah didepan mata,

"baiklah. itachi, sekarang kau kumpulkan para tetua desa, serta para intelijen desa dan para ketua klan, Kecuali Klan Uchiha. Aku akan mengadakan rapat tentang masalah ini"perintah Sandaime kepada Anbu kepercayaannya,

"Baik, Sandaime-sama" dengan begitu Sang Anbu menghilang dengan Shunsin ketempat yang telah diperintahkan,

'hah, semoga saja ada jalan keluarnya' batin Sandaime miris.

.

.

Tatapan sayu namun raut wajah tegas, mulut yang tertutup rapat, tanpa bisa mengetahui ekspresi wajah yang sedang memerawang jauh, duduk diantara para penasehatnya Sandaime masih tetap diam,

Ruangan yang temaram, hanya dihiasi beberapa cahaya lilin, aura sekitar ruangan begitu pengap dengan berbagai emosi yang tertahan, Pendapat yang tak bisa dibantahkan dengan fakta yang sangat akurat, perdebatan para anggota tingkat elit tanpa memberi sebuah saran dan opini yang bertele-tele, disebuah meja persegi panjang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah perdebatan untuk mencari solusi jalan keluar sebuah masalah besar yang menyangkut dengan perdamaian internal tak butuh pihak luar ikut campur tangan, Danzo memberikan sebuah jalan keluar untul masalah ini melalui jalan pintas nan sadis dan kejam, dan di pihak Sandaime memberikan solusi melalui jalan damai namun banyak para anggota dewan rapat yang menolak usulan Sang Sandaime, walau Dia seorang Kage namun keputusan harus diharus melalui musyawarah memintak pendapat dari anggota dewan sampai kepada para Petinggi dan tetua desa,

"aku tekankan sekali lagi, masalah ini harus kita selesaikan secepatnya dengan jalan damai negosiasi" suara Sang Kage menggema lantang.

Danzo tak mau diam, Dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya menggeram marah kepada rivalnya Sang Sandaime,

"tidak bisa Hiruzen, kau mengambil jalan negosiasi, tidak ingatkah kau akan sejarah kelam antara Uchiha dan Senju, dimana Uchiha berkhianat atas perjanjian yang mereka buat sendiri" teriak Danzo setiap kata yang penuh penekanan, seakan tak ada yang boleh menolak apa yang telah Diusulkannya.

Hampir Semua Anggota dewan yang setuju, cuma beberapa kepala Klan elit yang hanya diam Sambil menunggu waktu yang pas akan pendapat mereka masing-masing, semuanya kembali terdiam hingga akhirnya kesempatan Bagi Nara Shikaku untuk membuka suara,

Diawali dengan menguap selebar-lebarnya, dilanjutkan dengan kepala yang ditopang sebelah tangan sambil berujar "merepotkan", semua anggota dewan yang hadir hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala akan tingkah Kepala Klan Nara yang merangkap sebagai Dewan inteligen strategi kesatuan Shinobi Konoha,

"hah, Merepotkan, seharusnya kita hanya perlu mengambil jalan tengah saja, dengan negosiasi dan memberi sebuah keuntungan bagi klan Uchiha supaya mereka bisa memikir ulang akan rencana mereka" jelas Shikaku,

"namun...", masih menguap kembali bersuara, " kita dibalil itu semua harus waspada juga dengan meningkatkan pengawasan para Anbu, dan sesegera mungkin kita juga harus membentuk tim khusus sebagai penengah jika keadaan semakin memanas, dan ku harap itu di pilih dari anggota Uchiha sendiri yang masih loyal ke pada konoha, sesuai perkiraanku yang pantas adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui ditambah dengan beberapa Anbu elit di bawah naungan Hokage atau pun Anbu Ne yang masih dipimpin Oleh anda Danzo-sama" masukan dari Nara Shikaku masih bersikap santai,

Walau Danzo menatapnya tajam ketika masalah ini harus disangkut pautkan dengan Para Pasukan Dibawah Didikannya 'Anbu-Ne',

Disambung dengan Kepala Klan Hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi, menghela nafas menatap semua anggota dewan Secara Satu per satu,

"seharusnya kita bukan menekan mereka, melainkan mengajak mereka, menurut pandanganku dan beberapa laporan hasil pengawasan yang diperintahkan oleh Hokage-sama terhadap para Anbu dari Kalangan Hyuga, bahwa semenjak Anda Danzo-sama memindahkan komplek Uchiha keluar dari pusat desa, dan memberikan mereka akses yang terbatas di dalam desa, serta semenjak penyerangan kyubi beberapa tahun silam, mulai saat itu lah Para klan Uchiha mulai tertutup dan ada beberapa kasus tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan anggota keamanan Uchiha terhadap para penduduk desa kemungkinan sebagai bentuk Protes secara tak langsung terhadap keputusan Anda pada waktu itu Danzo-sama" penjelasan Hyuga Hiashi,

Sang kage tersenyum tipis akan fakta yang telah terjelas oleh para Dewan tadi, memang benar semua ini karena pemahaman politik Danzo dalam pemerintahan Desa, bermain licik dan kotor dibalik bayangam, itu lah hal yang dikenal Sandaime terhadap rivalnya Danzo,

"semua itu belum ada bukti yang jelas, namum beberapa kasus kekerasan yamg terjadi itu adalah murni kesalahan Para Klan Uchiha, kau tahu Hiashi-san dalang yang menyebabkan Kyubi lepas beberapa tahun yang lalu menurut rumor itu adalah ulah Uchiha Madara walau masih belum ada bukti kuat untuk membuktikannya, namun menurut sejarah pertarungan Hashirama dan Madara, pada waktu itu Madara telah berhasil menguasai kyubi dengan menggunakan Sharinggan mata terkutuk itu, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan ulah kyubi lepas beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah komplotan Uchiha untuk menguasai desa" marah Koharu sebagai salah satu penasehat Hokage ke Tiga selaku dalam dewan tetua desa.

"iya betul,"

"betul"..

"pidahkan saja para Uchiha keluar desa"..

"Uchiha pengkhianat desa" teriak pendapat para anggota dewan yang tidak menyukai Klan Uchiha.

 **"Semua tenanngg"** marah Sang Sandaime, dengan tekanan Chakra yang kuat memenuhi ruangan rapat tersebut, hingga membuat para Penjaga dimasing-masing dewan siaga walau sempat shok dengan chakra Sang Kage dalam Intensitas besar merayap memenuhi ruangan yang semakin menjadi pengap,

Menghela nafas lelah Sang Kage menormalkan kembali Tekanan Chakranya, setelah tenang Sang Kage berdiri dan mulai menutup pertemuan ini, dan akan dilanjutkan besok,

"baiklah pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini dulu, besok akan kita lanjutkan, tidak ada yang boleh protes" putus Sang Kage mutlak, dan beriring semua Anggota dewan rapat yang hadir keluar dengan tenang dan ada pula beberapa umpatan karena hasil rapat masih belum jelas,

Setelah semua bubar hanya menyisakan Sang Kage, dia memberi Isarat tangan, dan deti selanjutnya telah berlutut hormat sang Anbu kepercayaan Kage tersebut,

"Itachi, lakukan sesuai rencana dan pastikan tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui tentang misimu" titah Sang Kage tenang menatap Itachi tajam,

"baik, Hokage-sama" lanjut Itachi menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

.

.

.

Tobe continued..

.

.

.

.

Mine to riview or not upto you..


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Naruto Mind Of Mr Masashi Kishimto.

.

.

.

 **Side Of The Hero Behind The Shadow.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin bertiup kencang, tak menghilangkan sebuah eksistensi Seseorang dalam sebuah kenangan yang terfikir oleh Otak, memikirkan secara baik-baik, dan harus sesuai dengan hasil yang diharapkan,

Dikarenakan sebuah Misi yang telah diterima Oleh Seorang Anbu, apalagi Dia adalah Seorang Kapten Anbu dan seorang prodigy dari Klan kebanggaannya, namu jika disangkutkan dengan Misi yang mempertaruhkan sebuah ikatan kuat telah tertanam didalam prinsip Hidupnya, berpegang teguh akan kenyataan yang ada didepan mata.

.

.

Duduk bersandar pada dinding disalah satu tiang pos penjagaan terletak ditembok yang kokoh sebagai pelindung dan pembatas desa dari lingkungan luar, memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan Dia terima ketika menjalankan misi seefisien mungkin tanpa ada kesalahan yang akan terjadi didepan mata kelak,

Pemikirannya terganggu dengan kedatangan dua Orang anggotanya, "Kapten, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk ku yang gantian berjaga" kata Anggotanya,

Berdiri tegak dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar

"penjagaan selanjutnya ku serahkan padamu" perintah Kapten Anbu tersebut,

"Baik, Kapten" setelah mendapat jawaban pasti dari anggotanya,

Sang Kapten menghilang dengan kepulan asap, ketika sampai dan mendarat mulus diatas perumahan para warga Itachi melompat dengan sangat cepat namun santai melalui atap rumah para warga, ketika Itachi melompat ke arah ketempat menara berikutnya untuk melihat kondisi anggotanya,

Itachi tak sengaja melihat Seorang Bocah yang Dia kenali, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu Dia pernah diperintah Oleh Danzo untuk selalu mengawasi Bocah tersebut bagaimana kesehariannya,

... yahh,...

Seperti yang terlihat Kehidupan Bocah tersebut bisa dibilang menyedihkan, selalu disiksa, dan hampir setiap warga mencaci dan memakinya tanpa ada kesalahan yang dilakukan bocah tersebut ketika disuatu pengintainnya, melihat hal itu terjadi terus menerus,

Pernah Hatinya tergerak untuk menyelamatkan Bocah tersebut, namun Tidak diperbolehkan, kecuali, keselamatan Bocah tersebut mengancam nyawanya, itu pun harus secara tersembunyi dari balik bayang tuk menyelamatkannya,

.

.

Berhenti didekat sebuah batang pohon yang lumayan tinggi dia pun bersembunyi dengan baik, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Bocah tersebut.

.

.

Naruto masih saja memukul sebuah batang pohon dengan kedua tangannya, memukul dan menendang asal ke arah pohon, entah kenapa muncul sebuah semangat ketika sewaktu lalu Naruto pernah memperhatikan seorang bocah seumurannya yang Dia tahu dengan nama Lee, membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan menurutnya, tapi diluar pemikiran kecilnya untuk apa Dia berlatih tanpa tentu arah dan tujuan, Untuk apa Dia bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak,

Apa untuk Bersenang-senang, atau merasa iri akan Bocah yang bernama Lee tersebut, entahlah Dia pun tak mengerti akan apa yang dirasakannya. Sudah cukup lelah Naruto pun menghentikan kegiatan memukulnya, duduk bersandar dibawah pohon yang rindang merasakan sejuk udara yang membelai kulitnya semakin sejuk, semakin nyaman hingga Naruto akhirnya tertidur dibawah pohon tersebut.

.

.

Untuk saat ini Itachi hanya ingin menenangkan Diri, Dia pun kembali ketempat komplek klan Uchiha, namun ketika hendak memasuki rumahnya datang segerombolan Shinobi dari kesatuan pengamanan dalam desa yang saat ini Diketuai oleh ayah Itachi sendiri yaitu Uchiha Fugaku selaku kepala klan uchiha.

"Hey Itachi Kau jangan berlagak sombong akan statusmu sebagai Ketua dari Kesatuan Anbu Konoha, dan Kau jangan mencoba berbuat macam-macam dengan mengkhianati Klan kita sendiri" kata salah seorang anggota segerombolan tersebut,

Dan Itachi pun berbalik,

didetik yang sama Itachi telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, tiba ditengah Gerombolan itu dengan cepat satu tendangan arah belakang menendang orang belakangnya terlempar.

.. "ghhaahhhh" teriak lawannya kesakitan.

dan disaat yang sama kaki Itachi yang masih bebas berayun diudara mengarah kesamping kanan dan kiri sangat cepat menendang dada dan punggung lawan disisinya hingga terjatuh ketanah dengan kuat,

"arrggghh" teriak lagi lawannya yang telah terhempas kuat.

menghilang dari tempatnya didetik berikutnya Itachi muncul dibelakang salah seorang yang menantangnya tadi "apa ya.."

sekali ayun tangannya untuk memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan.

dan anggota yang lain hanya memandang dengan syok dan takut ketika hanya waktu kurang dari 5 detik bagi Itachi telah menumbangkan 4 orang anggota yang menantang Itachi tersebut.

Berdiri tegak dengan kepala yang menunduk, untaian poni rambutny menutupi Matanya yang telah berubah warna,

"Klan, klan, klan yang kalian ucapkan, Kalian terlalu sombong dengan kemampuan Kalian, dan kalian tidak tahu sedikitpun akan kemampuanku dan Tugasku," intonasi berat yang dikeluarkan Itachi, tangannya terkepal Kuat,

"apa, Kalian tidak pernah Melihat semua pengorbananku, Untuk mempertahankan Klan terkutuk ini, aku sudah le..."

...

.."Hentikan Itachi " potong Seorang yang tak jauh dari samping Itachi,

" Apa yang telah terjadi, Ap.."

...syyuuuut..trakkk...

Itachi melempar Kunai ketembok didepannya,

" tidak ada harapan lagi, bagi Klan yang menyedihkan ini.."

Dengan suara yang dingin nan tenang, hingga Aura disekitar area tersebut semakin menggelap, orang yang disamping Itachi adalah Fugaku selaku Ayah Itachi dan Sasuke tersebut hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Anaknya,

Didekat pintu rumah Itachi, seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya berteriak.

"kakaaak, sudah Hentikan"

mendengar teriakan tersebut Itachi langsung berlutut didepan Ayahnya dan berkata dengan pelan sambil melirio adiknya dengan bola matanya telah tergantikan dengan bola mata berwarna merah semerah darah yang perlahan berputar membentuk pola shuriken tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang yang berada diskitarnya kecuali adiknya Sasuke.

" perhatikan baik-baik Sasuke, betapa menyedihkannya Klan ini" setelah itu Itachi menghilang dengan shunsin meninggalkan Orang-orang yang hanya terdiam disitu.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Itachi pergi menghadap ke salah Seorang ditakuti, seorang petinggi desa yang bergerak dibalik bayang dan licik,

" Itachi,... Mulai saat ini Kau akan bekerja dibawah perintahku, dan Kau tak perlu melapor kepada Hiruzen atau pun kepada para Bawahannya" terang Danzo.

"Baik" jawab Itachi, dan Danzo pun melanjutkan pembicaraanya

"tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Aku mempunyai sebuah Misi untukmu, hanya misi pembunuhan yang mudah dan Dua orang yang berada dibelakangmu akan membantumu sebagai Bawahan"

Muncullah Du orang yang berpakaian lengkap sebagai Anbu dengan Ciri topeng putih polos dari kesatuan Anbu NE.

"Mohon kerja samanya kapten" salam salah seorang Anbu tersebut

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang Misi kaliab dan ini keterangan Tentang misi Kalian" Danzo sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan kecil .

"Baik" ucap mereka serempak, menghilang dengan shunsin masing-masing dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ketempat target mereka berada.

.

... Hingga dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama Misi merela sukes dilaksanakan.

Itachi hendak melapor akan Misinya ke Danzo, "Misi berjalan dengan lancar"

"bagus Itachi, dan selama Kau pergi Tim pemantau yang memata-matai Klan Uchiha melaporkan, Bahwa Tim Keamanan Desa yang dipimpin oleh Ayahmu tengah memperkuat persenjataan mereka, Aku tidak tahu kapan mereka akan melancarkan rencana tersebut" ungkap Danzo agak Cemas

" kebencian Klan Uchiha terhadap desa semakin meningkat, namun aku masih belum tahu kapan rencana itu akan mereka lakukan" ungkap Itachi

"baiklah, untuk saat ini cukup dan kau lanjutkan tugas pengintaian mu dan jangan lupa kau awasi juga si Bocah Jinchuriki" selesai Danzo dan Dia pun berbalik berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'Desa, Klan, Ikatan dan Naruto' pikir Itachi akan seputaran Misinya dan Dia pun menghilang dengan Shunsin.

.

.

.

.

Naruto pada saat ini berada disekitar Gubuk tuanya, berjalan mengelilingi hutan tersebut dengan perasaan was-was, Naruto tetap berjalan dan sampai lah Dia ditempat bekas pertarungan Ninja dulu yang pernah Dia dengar akan suara dentingan Kunai dan Shuriken,

Melihat sekeliling Naruto memperhatikan disekitarnya, masih tidak ada yang berubah dan dengam santai Dia mencari serta mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kunai maupun Shuriken yang berserakan disana, setelah benyak terkmpul Naruto kembali kearah Gubuk tuanya karena hari sudah menjelang gelap.

Entah kenapa Naruto ingin mengumpulkan Senjata tersebut, walau keasdaan senjata-senjata tersebut sudah tidak layak pakai, yah, mungkin hanya untuk dikoleksi atau untuk dijadikan senjata ninjanya yang kelak akan berguna suatu saat nanti, namun atas dasar apa kemauan itu muncul dengan sendirinya, atas tujuan apa Dia untuk menjadi ninja,

Entahlah, mungkim hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di otak kecilnya.

.

.

.

To be continued...

 **Mind to riview or not upto you...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

 **Naruto Mind Of Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Of The Hero Behind The Shadow**

 **Arc..2.,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar terletak cukup tinggi dengan bangunan yang mencolok dari bangunan-bangunan yang lain didalam desa tersebut, dikawal ketat oleh para Anbu pilihan Hokage sendiri selama 24jam tanpa henti.

.

Terlihat Sang Kage sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas penting yang berhubungan dengan Desa maupun luar Desa, ketika sedang sibuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen tersebut, gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika merasakan aura Chakra yang mendekat kearahnya.

Sang Kage menatap ke depannya, telah hadir seorang Anbu yang memakai topeng hitam polos dengan model rambut hitam jabrik menunduk hormat kepada Sang Kage.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, kondisi perbatasan Desa antara Konoha dengan Desa lain aman, dan ada masalah berupa para pemberontak dan Bandit kecil yang mencoba merampok dan menjarah harta para Penduduk Desa-desa kecil disekitar garis perbatasan telah selesai kami tangani"

Lapor Anbu tersebut, Sang Kage melipat tangannya sambil menopang dagunya tersenyum kecil.

"kerja bagus Shisui, dan untuk saat ini Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu" wajah Sang Kage telah berubah serius. "Apakah Kau tahu hubungan Danzo dengan Itachi..?"

Sang Anbu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hokage, namun dengan sigap Dia menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Aku kurang tahu Hokage-sama, namun menurut pandanganku, akhir-akhir ini Uchiha Itachi memang sering terlihat dekat dengan Danzo"

"Haah, baiklah sekarang kau awasi gerak-gerik Danzo dan jangan sampai ketahuan, Aku percaya akan kemampuanmu" perintah Saglng Kage

"baik, Hokage-sama" jawab Uchiha Shisui, salah satu Kapten Anbu yang bertugas diperbatasan Desa bersama anggotanya salah seorang mantan Kapten Anbu sebelum Dipimpin oleh Itachi yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Dan dengan begitu Shisui menghilang dengan Sunshin andalannya.

.

.

.

Pada saat ini Itachi sedang berjalan di dalam manshion rumah komplek Uchiha, dan berselisih jalan dengan Ayahnya masih dengan tampang datar ala Uchihanya, seyelah berelisih langkah Ayahnya terhenti dan memanggil nama Anaknya.

"Itachi"

Itachi pun terhenti namun enggan untuk berbalik,

"Hn" jawab Itachi.

" nanti malam, jika Kau ada waktu datanglah kekuil Nakano, setelah rapat para Tetua klan Uchiha selesai, ada yang ingin Ayah sampaikan kepadamu"

Setelah menyampaikan pesannya Ayah Itachi melanjutkan jalannya, sedangkan Itachi masih terdiam sesaat dan setelah itu juga melanjutkan jalannya.

.

Pada siangnya terasa panas, dan terik matahari sangat terasa membakar kulit, banyak orang hanya menghabiskan kegiatan dirumah maupun berteduh untuk menyejukkan diri dari keringat yang membasahi kulit.

Namun berbeda dengan Seorang bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan semangat masa muda Dia berlari menghindari kejaran para bocah yang melemparinya dengan batu, karena Naruto pada saat itu ketahuan mencuri roti disebuah toko roti didesa, Sia pun dengan terpaksa mencuri karena hari ini Dia belum makan apa pun sejak pagi tadi, terua berlari hingga memasuki sebuah gank dengan maksud bersembunyi,

Namun, itu adalah sebuah gank buntu, dan Naruto pum terdesak dikepung oleh lima Orang bocah lebih tua dari dirinya tadi yang mengejarnya, mereka serempak melempari Naruto dengan batu yang dibawanya tanpa henti,

Beberapa lemparan sempat mengenai tubuh Naruto, hingga dua buah lemparan batu mengenai kepala Naruto hingga meneteskan darah, berusaha melindungi dirinya walau badannya merasa sakit kepala yang menjadi pusing dan pengelihatan pun mulai mengabur, namun Dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan bertahan,

"arrghhh, ampun, ampun" teriak Naruto kesakitan

"haha,haa.., mati Kau monster, dasar iblis, berani sekali Kau mencuri makanan Ditoko ayah ku" ucap benci si pelempar batu.

"lempar terus kawan, kalu bisa sampai mati si monster pencuri itu" tambah kawannya.

"arrgggh"

Naruto telah jatuh tertelungkup, tidak sanggup lagi bertahan, seluruh badannya sakit, kepalanya nyeri. Pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur hingga akhirnya Dia pingsan, tak sadarkan diri dan para Pelaku pun terhenti karena target lemparannya sudah ambruk ketanah dan tak bergerak lagi.

Mereka pun akhirnya mendekat untuk memastikan,

...traaaak... "arrgh" sebuah tendangan tanpa ada tenaga yang berarti mengenai punggung salah seorang pelaku dan terjatuh dan sisanya para pelaku terlempar ke arah belakang karena seseorang telah menarik bajunya dan melempar mereka, yang disebabkan oleh Seorang yang bisa dibilang Anbu,

hingga mereka ketakutan akan kehadiran Anbu tersebut. Berniat untuk kabur namun ketika mereka sempat menatap mata Sang Anbu dan pandangan mereka pun terkunci pada sepasang mata Sharinggan semerah darah yang telah aktif dan dalam sekejab mereka berteriak kesakitan dengan raut wajah ketakutan sampai akhirnya mereka pingsan.

Sang Anbu yang diketahui Uchiha Itachi melihat Naruto pingsan dan bergegas melihat keadaanya, setelah mendekat Itachi langsung menggendong Naruto didepannya, ketika hendak melompat untuk membawa Naruto kerumah sakit, Dia dikejutkan dengan luka dan memar-memar bekas terkena lemparan batu tersebut mulai memudar dan kulit pelipis kepala Naruto yang terluka membaik dengan sendirinya dan meninggalkan asap tipis,

Oleh karena itu Itachi mengaktifkan mata Sharingganya dan memperhatikan pola aliran chakra dalam tubuh Naruto, namun masih samar-samar dan semua terlihat normal, ingin mengetahui lebih detil Itachi pun segera mengaktifkan Mangekyu Sharinggannya hingga baru terlihat jelas pola aliran Chakra milik Naruto dilapisi dengan Chakra berwarna merah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya yang sangat tipis dan terlapis dengan Chakra berwarna biru milik Naruto hingga menyembuhkan seluruh luka-luka Naruto ditubuhnya.

'Hn, sangat rumit tapi pola segelnya berpusat diperut Naruto namun seakan menyaring dan menggabungkan kearah aliran titik Chakra diseluruh tubuhnya" pikir Itachi melihat keadaan Naruto yang ada digendongannya dan Dia pun melompati beberapa Atap rumah warga desa menuju hutan Kematian untuk mengantarkan Naruto kegubuk Tuanya.

Namun, dalam perjalanan Itachi terpaksa berhenti karena ada Seorang Anbu salah satu anggotanya menyampaikan pesan Hokage kepadanya, dan akhirnya Itachi berbalik menuju gedung Hokage.

.

Sesampainya diruamgan Hokage Itachi meletakkan Naruto di atas Kursu sofa panjang didekat pintu dalam ruangan hokage, setelah selesai Itachi menghadap Hokage yang ada dimeja kerjanya, Dia pun berlutut hormat dan melaporkan kejadian yang ditimpa Naruto, Dan Sang Kage hanya menganggukan kepala dan menyuruh Itachi untuk pergi karena urusannya telah selesai.

Tinggalah Sang Kage dengan Naruto dalam ruangan itu, melihat wajah Naruto yang pingsan dengan seksama membuat kenangan dulu seakan menguap didalam hatinya, tangannya terkepal kuat, emosi yang mulai perlahan lepas harus dikendalikannya menepis semua jauh-jauh dari fikirannya.

Karena...

Dia ingat akan janjinya terhadap mendiang Hokage ke empat, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dan Dia ingat akan perkataannya kepada Jiraya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan mungkin... Sekaranglah saatnya untuk menepati janjinya dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk memulai apa yang pernah dijanjikannya terhadap Jiraya, tapi Hati kecilnya yang telah menghitam membisikan untu Anak itu terus tersiksa dan dibiarkan saja, namun akal sehatnya menolak semua itu.

Sang Kage berbalik menghadap jendela memandangi pemandangan desa disiang itu, Sang Kage pun mengambil pipa rokok kesayangannya dalam laci meja kerjanya dan menyalakan Pipa rokoknya, menghisap rokoknya dengan pelan sembari menikmati sensasi asap rokok yang mebuatnya tenang dan kembali menatap hamparan pemandangan desa yang ada didepannya.

'Haruskah Aku memulainya Hari ini Jiraya, dimana pada saat ini keadaan desa sedang waspada' pikir Sang Kage menghela nafas lelah, sambil menunggu Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobe continued...

.

.

.

Mind to riview or Not upto you..

See ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Naruto Mind Of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

.  
.

Side The Day Canna Be Okay..

.

.

Terdampar ditempat antah berantah, semuanya hanya ada sisi kegelelapan yang terlihat tanpa ujung melihat kekanan dan kekiri semuanya hanya bayang hitam.  
Melangkah maju kedepan merasakan kaki terasa dingin dan basah oleh genangan air yang keruh, tak mengerti kenapa sekarang dirinya berada disini suasana yang sangat asing dan mencekam namum rasa penasaran membuatnya melangkah maju kedepan.

Terlihat samar  
entah dari mana datangnya cahaya lilin yang redup menyinari permukaan sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa yang tersusun rapi oleh jajaran besi seperti jeruji besi yang sangat kokoh berdiri tegak seperti mengurung sesuatu didalamnya.  
Melihat kedepan sambil berjalan terus hingga akhirnya dirinya sampai didepan gerbang raksasa yanng tertutup rapat tersebut, tertutup rapat oleh sebuah segel yang tak dimengerti olehnya, tertempel kertas segel yang mendominasi sebagai pengunci gerbang tersebut.  
Genangan air dikakinya semakin dingin membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang membuat kakinya kaku kedinginan ditambah lagi dia merasakan aura disekitarnya sangat mencekam .

Dirinya takut,  
Dirinya gemetar tak sanggup lagi akan suasana disekitar tapi entah kenapa dirinya tak asing dengan gerbang raksasa didepannya, merasakan perasaan yang terikat namun ditutupi oleh kekelaman.  
Mencoba tenang dirinya memberanikan mendekat kecelah jeruji besi raksasa tersebut untuk melihat dengan seksama sejauh mata memandang, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat  
Darahnya berdesir hebat ketika mendengar suara geraman rendah membuat nafasnya tercekat ketika perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah siluet banyangan yang besar seakan menatapnya balik dengan suara aungan rendah penuh dengan intonasi mengancam dan menggetarkan mentalnya, siluet bayangan samar yang terlihat olehnya semakin besar, besar dan semakin jelas  
Genangan air disekitar kakinya bergelombang dengan riak kecil yang menandakan sesuatu yang besar bergerak dan mendekat, geraman suara yang padat semakin jelas terdengar bagai mengintai mangsanya dan yang dia pun ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar hebat mengambil langkah mundur kebelakang dengan pandangannya masih fokus pada banyangan yang bergerak didalam sana.

"Ggrrrrghh"  
Geraman akan penuh kebencian semakin jelas terdengar, bayangan yang samar semakin jelas terlihat. Tatapan matanya semakin jelas, mata yang berwarna merah semerah darah dengan pola garis hitam vertikal membelah warna bola mata tersebut,  
Genangan air semakin beriak, langkah yang hampir menggetarkan yang dipijaknya semakin memdekat dibalik jeruji raksasa tersebut, lama semakin jelas akan kehadiran bagai monster, seekor monster raksasa yang dibalut dengan bulu berwarna orange berdiri tegak dengan lambaian ekor yang lebih dari satu dibelakangnya, melambai indah bergerak kesana-kesini mengisi kekosongan ruangan tersebut, cakar yang tajam, taring yang panjang bagai hewan perwujudan serigala raksasa, monster yang sejenis bangsa Rubah mempunyai ekor sembilan menatap tajam kepada bocah kecil didepanya.

Sang bocah saking ketakutannya dia jatuh terduduk digenangan air dibawahnya, wajah yang sudah memutih karena ketakutan ingin lari badannya tak kunjung bergerak, badan yang bergetar hebat menahannya ketika hendak menatap Monster didepannya.

"si...si..siapa kau..?"  
mulut bergetar mengucapkan kalimat pendek dengan ketahan mental yang menipis.

Suara serak yang padat menjawab pertanyaan bocah didepannya

"siapa aku.? , haruskah aku menjawabnya wahai Mahkluk Lemah" dengan ejekan dingin intonasi datar

"si..siapa kau..?, dan,.. Dan di..dimana ini.?."  
Ulang suara kecil sang bocah mencoba melawan ketakutannya.

...bbbrrraakkk...  
Bukannya menjawab Sang Monster mencengkram kuat jeruji besi tersebut, yang menampakan cakarnya yang tajam.

"belum saatnya kau berada ditempat ini, mahkluk lemah" sambung sang Monster sedikit emosi dan dengan hentakan yang kuat badannya mencoba mendobrak keluar

...Bbraaakkk...

...bbbrakk..  
..brrakk..

"Ggrrrraaaaaggghhh"

Raungan kuat disertai hentakan keras namun tak akan sanggup menghancurkan pagar jeruji besi raksasa tersebut, yang membuat area disekeliling bergetar bagai digoyang gempa dan sang bocah sempat terlempar karena hempasan getaran tersebut, mencoba untuk bangkit namun seperti ada yang menahan badannya,

Mencoba membuka mata, sang bocah telah berada didalam genangan air yang dalam, membuatnya tenggelam.

"akkhhh"  
Susah tuk bernafas, mencoba menggapai namun tak kunjung sampai,  
Hingga akhirnya nafasnya semakin sesak, kesadarannya semakin hilang dan matanya tertutup tubuh melemas hingga tak bergerak lagi.

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu. Melihat sekitar dengan pandangan liar yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanya beberapa perabot, meja, lemari dan kursi.  
Dan terakhir pandangannya tertuju pada sang kage yang membelakanginya menghadap jendela, setelah tenang naruto tersadar bahwa beberapa waktu lalu mungkin hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata di alaminya.  
Mencoba untuk berdiri namun seluruh badannya terasa sakit, naruto pun akhirnya merilek kan badannya duduk bersandar di kursi sofa tersebut,

Tanpa melihat kebelakang Sang Kage bertanya  
"Kau sudah sadar Bocah..?" dengan suara datar.

"su.. kakek hokage,ak..akkku sudah bangun." Jawab naruto sedikit ketakutan

'hhmm, kakek hokage y' pikir sang kage ketika mendengar panggilan yang terasa aneh untuknya.

Sang kage berjalan ke meja kerjanya kembali duduk dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, sambil menghela nafas, melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"hahh, hei bocah mulai sekarang dan sampai kedepannya aku melakukan ini bakan karena sebuah ikatan, namun semua ini ku lakukan karna sebuah janjiku yang pernah terucap dulu, dan kau akan tinggal dengan seorang Shinobi dan kau tidak usah kembali tinggal didalam hutan kematian lagi, Apa kau mengarti..?" Jelas sang Kage

" aku masih kurang mengerti Kakek Hokage, dan kenapa aku harus tinggal dengan seseorang..?" Tanya Naruto, namun pandangannya menjadi sendu,

"ak..aku takut Orang itu akan memukulku, menyiksaku, dan bahkan mengataiku bocah monster, aku takut kakek". jawab naruto akan kenangan buruk yang dilaluinya terhadap para warga desa,

..takut, takut dan takut, yang dirinya bahkan mentalnya tersakiti.

Sang kage hanya menghela nafas, sudah cukup untuk saat ini Ego nya menguasai pemikirannya, sekarang dihadapannya hanyalah seorang bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa,  
Dan prioritas Utamanya sebagai Seorang Hokage adalah memenuhi janji yang telah dia ucapkan,  
" kau tenang saja bocah, Shinobi yang akan mengurusmu untuk kedepan, Dia berbeda dengan para warga atau pun ninja yang lain, Dia sangat suka terhadap Anak-anak dan terlebih lagi tugasnya sebagai Sensei pengajar di akademi ninja bahkan kemungkinan masa lalunya lebih kurang mirip denganmu"  
Jawab sang Kage dengan mata terpejam untuk menyembunyikan garis emosi yang terpancar dimatanya.

Dengan begitu, sang kage menyuruh Anbu untuk memanggil seorang shinobi yang akan mengurus naruto,.  
Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, datang lah seorang shinobi dengan pangkat jounin yang mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri, setelah masuk dan langsung menunduk hormat kepada Hokage didepannya.  
"mohon maaf Hokage-sama, kenapa anda memanggilku..?" Tanya Sang jounin kepada Hokage,

" bangunlah Iruka", perintah Sang Kage, dan Jounin yang bernama Lengkap Umino Iruka itu pun berdiri dengan sigap siap akan mendengarkan segala titah Sang Kage didepannya.

"aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberikan sebuah misi" jawab sang kage.

"Misi..?" Ulang iruka dengan bingung,

"ya, misi, sebuah misi Khusus untukmu, yaitu untuk mengasuh serta medidik seorang bocah, dan dia akan tinggal bersama mu sampai dia bisa hidup mandiri " lanjut Hokage menatap lurus terhadap Iruka,

Iruka hanya bingung dan gugup 'Siapa yang akan ku asuh ' pikirnya

"aku tahu kau bingung tentang misi ini, namun ini semua sangat penting bagi desa dan keamanan desa, kau akan mengasuh seorang Jinchuriki yaitu Uzumaki Naruto"

Lanjut Hokge " hei bocah kesini, dan Orang inilah yang akan mengasuhmu untuk sementara" panggil sang kage terhadap Naruto yang masih duduk terdiam disudut ruangan, Iruka pun memandang kesamping kirinya dan memperhatikan bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"apakah dia anak itu Hokage-sama..?" Tanya iruka dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sang kage  
"baik, jika itu saja misinya Hokage-sama, dan aku harap anda memberikanku tambahan waktu senggang untul mengajar di akademi, dan tahukah anda Hokage-sama tahun ini rata-rata murid di akademi semua anak para kepala Klan dan jadwal mengajarku sangat padat"  
Bimbang iruka akan jadwal mengajarnya,

"kau tenang saja, nanti akan ku atur jadwal mengajarmu di akademi dan akan beberapa jounin yang akan menggantikanmu" tawar sang Kage, namum  
"baiklah akan ku terima hokage-sama" jawab iruka dengan tenang dan senang sambil melirik ke arah naruto sedang menunduk ketakutan  
"dan apakah sekarang boleh ku bawa Uzamaki Naruto Hokage-sama, untuk pengenalan lebih akrab"

"baik" jawab sang Kage, dan setelah itu iruka undur diri sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah, dan itu membuat naruto sediki menurut.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat sang kage segera melanjutkan tugasnya dengan berkas-berkas yang menggunung dimeja kerjanya.

"hahh" helaan nafas lelah Sang Kage yang hanya mengutuk akan Kertas berkas-berkas yang tiada habisnya.  
.

.

.

Didalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Iruka, Naruto hanya diam dan sesekali melirik kearah Iruka yang sedang menggandeng tangannya dan ketika Iruka melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya membuang Muka dengan menunduk dan mencoba melihat ke arah lain.  
Namun ada sebuah perasaan lain dihati naruto, yang ingin membuatnya tersenyum untuk melampiaskan sesuatu yang bergejolak dihatinya dan senyum itu pun tertahan,  
Karena sedari tadi, Naruto menyadari pandangan para warga desa dan ejekan yang tak terdengar dilihatnya kembali membuatnya ketakutan, pegangan tangan Naruto mengerat dan tubuh kecilnya merapat kearah iruka.  
Iruka yang menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto pun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam,  
'ternyata memang betul akan rumor yang beredar, bahwa, naruto sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang kasar dari para warga' pikir iruka, setelah paham akan situasi disekitarnya.  
Maka itu Iruka pun mencoba mencairkan suasana.  
"hei, anak kecil nama mu Uzumaki Naruto kan..?" tanya iruka dengan ramah disertai senyum yang membuyarkan Lamunan Naruto

"ii..iya Paman, namaku U..uzumaki Na..naruto, dan Ka..u bisa memanggiku Naruto" jawab naruto sedikit terbata, karena dia masih merasa canggung.

" hhmm, baiklah Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Iruka atau pun dengan Iruka sensei, karena biasanya para murid-murid di akademi memanggilku begitu, dan itu terserahmu sih, oh iya, apa kau lapar Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di kedai ramen langgananku..?" Tawar Iruka masih dengan tersenyum ramah terhadap Naruto.  
Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kaku, namun didalam Hatinya Dia merasa senang.

Apakah boleh merasakan hal yang kau inginkan..?

.  
.

.

Setelah beberapa hari terlewati, Naruto sudah bisa membuka diri terhadap Iruka dan Iruka pun merasa senang akan hal itu.  
Dia pun mengajari Naruto tentang ini dan itu, dari cara membaca, menulis bahkan menghitung sebagai dasar, Naruto pun mempelajarinya dengan baik, bahkan Iruka mengenalkan tentang pelajaran di akademi Ninja pada Naruto hingga dia paham dan mengerti walau sedikit demi sedikit,  
Iruka pernah bertnya kepada Naruto  
"Naruto, apakah kau ingin menjadi seorang Shinobi..?"

"mau, sensei, aku ingin menjadi Shinobi untuk melindungi diriku dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi" jawab polos Naruto.  
"Baiklah, bila aku ada waktu senggang aku akan mengajarimu Naruto" balas Iruka dengan senyum tulus kepada anak didiknya.

"baik, sensei,"balas Naruto dengan senang.

.

.

.  
Sedangkan didalam kantor Hokage, sang Kage sedang sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas, tak lama setelah itu munculah kepulan asap yang menandakan kehadiran seseorang.  
Atau  
Yang lebih tepatnya seekor katak, katak yang dikenal Sang kage sebagai hewan kuchiyose pembawa pesan dari Jiraya salah satu muridnya yang ditujukan kepadanya,

Sang Kage hanya mengangkat alis, sambil menerima gulungan dari katak tersebut, setelah menerima katak tersebut menghilang kembali ke alamnya,

Membuka gulungan tersebut dengan tetesan darah sang Kage membaca dengan serius akan semua hasil dari pengintaian Jiraya,

'hmm, begitu ya. Sudah banyak hal yang berubah," batin sang Kage setelah membaca gulungan tersebut.

.

.  
.

Tobe continued..

Mine to riview or not, upto you..


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Naruto Mind Of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

.  
.

.Heroes behind the shadow of surveillance in other places.

.

.  
.

Selama dalam misi pengintaian Jiraya berusaha melakukannya secepat mungkin, namun begitu banyak kendala yang dilewatinya, sekarang Dia berada di sebuah desa kecil yang baru berkembang setelah Dia mendengar dari salah satu jaringan mata-matanya informasi tentang pergerakan mantan teman setim nya dulu, salah seorang termasuk dalam Legend Of Shanin yaitu Orochimaru murid kesayangan Sandaime yang berkhianat terhadap desa, mendengar Nama Orochimaru,

Jiraya teringat akan masa kelam didesa apa yang pernah diperbuat oleh Orochimaru dulu,

Dia melakukan berbagai percobaan dibatas nalar manusia, mengekstrak jiwa manusia sebagai kelinci percobaannya, yang sangat bertentangan dengan hukum kemanusiaan Didalam desa Konoha, sehingga para petinggi Desa mencium Praktek ilegalnya yang sangat berbahaya, maka Para petinggi desa hendak menangkap dan menghukumnya,

Karena ditempat laboraturiumnya yang tersembunyi, Orochimaru disitulah Dia mengembangkan kejeniusannya,

Dengan kejeniusannya itu juga orochimaru mampu menguasai dan menciptakan teknik teknik kelas S.  
Dan Orochimaru juga mengetahui rahasia dari tubuh Uchiha Madara dengan menguraikan Tablet peninggalan uchiha. Yang mana hanya pengguna doujutsu tertentu yang mampu membacanya. Orochimaru menggunakan hipotesis dan penelitian yang dilakukan bertahun tahun secara tersembunyi,

'Penelitian dan Eksperimen'

Orochimaru sering melakukan penelitian dan eksperimen. Terutama eksperimen dengan menggunakan DNA hashirama. Seperti saat sewaktu di konoha, dia mengeksperimen 60 bayi dengan memasukkan DNA hashirama dan juga menyiksa para jounin konoha,

Dengan obsesi yang sangat gila, Orochimaru ingin menguasai semua jutsu yang ada di dunia shinobi. Selain keingiannya tersebut orochimaru mampu menciptakan dan mempelajari Teknik Terlarang seperti Fushi Tensei, Edo Tensei dll,

Maka dari itu para Petinggi Desa konoha memberikan hukuman untuk Orochimaru, hingga yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk penangkapan Dirinya adalah Sang Senseinya sendiri, Yaitu Sarutobi Hiruzen,

Namun,

dalam proses penangkapan, pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara Guru dan murid, atas ketidak mampuan Hati Hiruzen untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru maka dengan kesempatan itu Orochimaru melarikan diri,

Hingga sekarang terdengarlah oleh Jiraya akan keberadaan Orochimaru,

Dan ketika Jiraya mendapat informasi akan Orochimaru beraliansi dengan desa kecil yang bernama Otogakure, maka obsesinya pun semakin menggila dengan selalu memberikan segel kutukan kepada para pengikutnya yang rela menyerahkan diri mereka akan hanya tergoda kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru

Di ketahui saat memberikan segel akan kekuatan yang melimpah, orochimaru menaruh sebagian cakra sennin dan kesadarannya kedalam segel tersebut. Selama pemilik segel tersebut masih hidup maka orochimaru akan bersemayam didalam segel tersebut, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada para pengikutnya memberontak melawannya.

Saat ini Jiraya dalam penyamaran berada Didesa Otogakure untuk pengintaian, namun dengan informasi yang sangat sedikit yang Dia dapatkan sangat susah untuk mengetahui persembunyian si Shanin ular tersebut,

Mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang kembali, ketika Misinya sebelum disini Jiraya melakukan pengintaian Di desa Kirigakure, dimana pada saat Itu sedang terjadi Konflik internal dalam desa tersebut antara Para pemberontak akan rezim pemerintahan Yondaime mizukage dipimpin oleh Yagura, sang jinchuriki Biju ekor tiga terkenal sangat otoriter dan kejam,  
dimana para pengguna Kekkei Genkai di bunuh dan dibantai,

, maka terjadilah perperangan dalam desa para pemberotak menamakan diri mereka sebagai Ribellion yang dipimpin oleh salah Seorang Jounin wanita elit bernama Mei Terumi pengguna jutsu lava panas (Yoton) angin (Futton) ;api (Katon) ; air (Suiton) ; tanah (Doton) yang sangat handal, hingga Jiraya terpaksa tidak ikut campur akan permasalahan internal Desa kiri,

Setelah cukup mengembara untuk memantau Jaringan mata-matanya, Jiraya dikejutkan dengan informasi yang sangat mencurigakan terhadap Desa Iwa dan Kumogakure beraliansi memperkuat tingkatan militer dalam Desa sendiri, maka jiraya menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mengorek informasi dari Kedua Desa tersebut.

Dan sekarang giliran Desa Oto dan Masalah Orochimaru yang membuat Jiraya hanya menghela nafas karena akan janjinya membawa Naruto bersamanya, dan Dia rasa Itu sangat berbahaya akan keselamatan Naruto jika Naruto masih belum bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

.  
.

-Konoha Problem,

.  
.

Pengintaian para Anbu Ne terhadap naruto masih berlanjut, namun sepertinya kehidupan Naruto sedikit membaik dari yang sebelumnya,

Dimana Iruka selalu mengajari Naruto akan dasar teknik ninja, dan selalu dipelajari dengan baik oleh Naruto kemungkinan dalam waktu yang dekat Iruka akan mendaftarkan Naruto memasuki akademi Ninja, ketika melihat Naruto sangat Antusias yang berhubungan dengan Shinobi.

Dibalik itu semua, para Anbu Ne, maupun Anbu dibawah Pimpinan Hokage melakukan tugas Masing-masing, ada Seorang Anbu yang dikenal sebagai Prodigy Klan kebanggaan Konoha yang mana saat ini sudah mulai sedikit melenceng dari kepercayaan yang di berikan kepadanya, yaitu Uchiha Itachi sekarang masih memantau kinerja anggota kesatuan Anbunya,

Itachi yang saat ini berprofesi sebagai agen mata-mata ganda dari ke tiga pihak yang bertentangan, yaitu pihak kepercayaan Klan Uchiha terhadap Itachi, namun semua informasi tentang pergerakan Klannya Sendiri disalurkan kepada pemerintahan konoha dibawah naungan Hokage,

Dan misi yang kotor dan pemberian informasi yang terbatas terhadap kekuasaan Danzo dibalik bayang pertahanan Konoha, informasi penting yang Itachi dapat harus Dia saring terlebih dahulu apabila keadaan mendesak maka langkah terakhir yang di ambilnya adalah pertarungan.

Dan itu semua Dia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat dan perencanaan yang matang, jika Pihak Klannya sudah mengambil langkah. Dan saat ini setelah memantau keadaan Para anggota Anbunya itachi hendak berangkat ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh ayahnya, yaitu Kuil Nakano.

Melompati beberapa dahan pohon untuk ketempat tujuannya, Itachi merasakan Aura Chakra yang familiar mendekat kearahnya,

...ssyyuuutt..

..traaakk...  
..

...trakkk...

dan detik selanjutnya Itachi dikejutkan dengan beberapa Kunai mengarah kepadanya dengan sangat cepat,

sharinggan telah aktif dengan reflek yang bagus Itachi menghindar melompat kesamping kiri,

mengambil beberapa Shuriken di kantong peralatan ninjanya,

Itachi melempar tiga buah Shuriken ke arah kirinya, shuriken yang dilapisi dengan kawat baja yang tipis, mengarah lurus cepat menancap targetnya yang bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon, dan sedikit tarikan kawat baja terhubung dijari itachi,

Maka Dua Shuriken lagi laju dengan kecepatan tinggi sedikit berbelok berlawanan arah sehingga menyebabkan Sang target terikat dengan kawat Baja di pohon tersebut,

"waaow, tekhnik Shuriken mu semakin berkembang Itachi" ujar seseorang yang terikat dipohon tersebut,

"namun..". terdengar bunyi

...pooooffft...

Dibalik pohon tersebut

"aku lebih cepat darimu Itachi"

sambung seseorang tersebut menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Itachi sambil menodongkan kunai keleher Itachi,

"namun ,apakah kau bisa menghindari yang ini Shisui"  
balas Itachi dengan kunai ditangan Kanan nya mengacung kebelakang punggungnya yang siap merobek jantung Sang lawan Dibelakang Itachi,

"hehehhe, kalau begitu, kita lihat siapa yang akan terkoyak lebih dahulu"

lanjut Shisui yang akan menggorok leher Itachi, namun ketika kunai nya sudah bergesekan dengan leber Itachi, maka tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi puluhan burung gagak hitam yang berterbangan mengelilingi Shisui,  
Dan selanjutnya puluhan burung gagak tersebut berubah puluhan shuriken dan menancap ke arah Shisui,

Namun didetik berikutnya Shisui telah bershunsin ketempat yang agak jauh dari kumpulan burung gagak yang berubah menjadi shuriken yang hendak menyerangnya tadi.

"hn, dasar kau Shunsin no Shisui"

sindir Itachi dengan nada datar yang tak jauh disamping Shisui

"haha, kau terlalu berlebihan Itachi,"  
balas Shisui sedikit tertawa, dan selanjutnya Sharinggan Shisui tela aktif dan raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"apakah kau yakin untuk memastikan langsung kepada Ayahmu Itachi..?" Tanya Shisui,

Itachi yang sudah tahu akan pembicaraan mengarah kemana hanya mengangguk dan men jawab.

"hn, iy Shisui, dan jika semua tak berjalan dengan lancar, maka kita terpaksa harus menyelesaikannya dengan pertarungan, dan ku harap kau mau membantuku kali ini"  
Jawab itachi dengan serius.

.."hn.."

"hah, baiklah, dan ini pun aku lakukan untuk demi kehormatan Klan kita dan perdamaian desa Itachi"

helaan nafas Shisui akan menyutujui akan remcana yang telah disepakati mereka berdua, demi kehormatan Klan mereka,

.  
Dan selanjutnya, dengan anggukan mereka berdua, Itachi dan Shisui shunsin dengan ketempat tujuan mereka.

..

.  
Apakah pertarungan yang menanti mereka..?

.

.

Apakah semua perjuangan usaha mereka untuk klan dan desa selama ini membuahkan hasil, Hanya mereka berdualah yang akan menentukan jawabannya,

dimana para Anbu dan Anbu Ne, berjaga diposisi masing-masing di berbagai tempat persembunyian sekitar komplek uchiha menunggu dan menunggu apakah eksekusi akan mereka lanjutkan atau eksekusi dikhususkan untuk Para prodigy Klan Uchiha yang menyetujui misi ini,..?

Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...

Tobe continued,.

Mine to riview or not upto you...


	9. Chapter 9

Lanjut,,

*Konoha Problem

Sesampainya Itachi dan Shisui didepan Kuil Nakano tempat pertemuan Klan Uchiha secara rahasia dan tidak ada satupun dari pihak luar selain Klan Uchiha. Yang tahu,  
Itachi dan shisui masih bersembunyi disekitar Kuil tersebut, melihat dan memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika para Tetua dan Anggota Klan sudah kembali meninggalkan Kuil tersebut,  
Maka itu Itachi dan Shishui masuk kedalam, meposisikan Diri mereka siaga, setelah berjalan cukup dalam, maka didepan mereka telah menanti Sang kepala Klan Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku selaku Ayahnya Itachi,

"Itachi, tahukah apa maksud ayah memanggil mu kesini, dan Shishui, kau pahamilah apa Tujuanku untuk membawa Itachi kesini,". Kata Fugaku tenang,

"Apa Maksud Tou-san memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Itachi yang merasa penasaran,

"kalian Lihatlah pahatan batu itu, serta Aktifkan manggekyu sharinggan kalian" perintah Fugaku menyuruh Itachi dan Shisui untuk melihat sebuah Batu datar yang tercetak sebuah tulisan aksara kuno bagai sebuah artefak peninggalan dari zaman dahulu,

Itachi beserta Shishui pun tersentak dan kembali menormalkan mata mereka,  
"Tou-san, apakah itu..." kalimat Itachi terpotong oleh pernyataan Ayahnya sedangkan Shishui masih diam dengan serius mendengarkan apa penjelasan dari pamannya itu,

"Itu adalah sebuah rencana besar, dan sebuah sistem untuk membuat sebuah dunia yang baru melalui peninggalan dari Rikudo-sannin" jelas Fugaku dengan mata tertutup,

"rencana yang akan ku lakukan adalah..". Fugaku pun membuka matanya, dan disana telah aktif sepasang mata manggekyu sharinggan miliknya, sambil sebuah genjutsu tingkat tinggi telah merayap menghipnotis Itachi dan Shisui,  
Dimana dalam genjutsu tersebut terlihat rencana yang akan dilakukan ayahnya terhadap konoha,  
Yang membuat Itachi dan Shishui menjadi terkaget setelah melihat dan merasakan betapa nyatanya sebuah genjutsu yang ditunjukkan oleh ayahnya,

"Tou-san, sejak kapan.." Itachi tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Paman apakah betul itu yang Kau rencanakan" tanya Shisui yang sedikit Shok.

"Iya, itulah yang sejak lama Ku rencanakan demi kepentingan Klan kita" lanjut Fugaku dengan tenang,  
"jika itu yang kau inginkan maka kami harus menghentikan mu Sekarang juga" Itachi dan Shisui manggekyu sharinggan nya telah aktif, dan posisi siap menyerang pun telah siaga,  
Namun Fugaku masih tetap tenang dengan posisi bersidekap dada,  
"baiklah paman sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain" kata Shisui, namun Fugaku telah menghilang dari depan mereka.  
Dengan tipe sensor Shisui telah aktif Dia dan Itachi telah Sunshin ketempat dimana Fugaku Berada,  
Dan Ternyata Fugaku telah menunggu mereka dilembah Kematian, dimana lebah ini terkenal dengan bekas tempat pertarungan antar Dua orang Shinobi legenda pendiri Desa konoha, Uchiha Madara dengan Senju Hasirama,

"maafkan aku paman, karena kita memang tak sejalan" kata Shisui telah menghilang dan detik berikutnya muncul dibelakang Fugaku sambil menghunjamkan pedang pendeknya di belakang Fugaku,  
Dan Fugaku pun menghindar dengan baik, "jika saja kalian mengalahkanku, maka kalian dapat juga merubah keputusan ku". Kata Fugaku dan membuat segel tangan lalu menghembuskan bola api dalam skala kecil ke arah Shisui,  
"katon: Hosenka" ucap Fugaku, bola api telah berhasil mengenai Shisui namun yang tebakar hanyalah sebuah batang kayu,  
'kawarimi kah' pikir Fugaku, namun tak berapa lama sebuah Kunai melesat cepat ke arahnya, dan lagi berhasil ditangkis oleh Fugaku,  
Sesaat kemudian, Itachi berada diatasnya dengan menembakan sebuah jutsu "Katon : Housen Tsumabeni" dengan beberapa bola api kecil mengarah menghantam Fugaku dibawahnya, dan Fugaku pun melepaskan jutsu Api, "Katon: Gōkakyū" sehingga tercipta dinding Api yang besar melindungi tubuhny,  
Sesaat terlengah Fugaku kembali dikejutkan dari bawah tanah akan kemunculan Shisui berputar bagai bor api menghantam Fugaku dari bawah hingga terhempas keatas, dimana Itachi telah menanti dengan Pedang pendek yang disabetkannya ke arah tubuh Fugaku yang masih terlempar,  
"trannnkkk" bunyi logam besi beradu, Fugaku menangkis serangan Itachi dengan Kunai nya, "maaf saja Itachi, kalian masih terlalu lambat" dan dengan cepat Fugaku menendang Itachi dengan Kuat kebawah dan Itachi pun menyilangkan tangannya didada untuk mengurangi daya hantaman tendangan ayahnya, dan terhempas kuat ditanah,  
"Gaahhh" seru Itachi menahan sakit didadanya,  
Selagi Fugaku masih berada diatas Shisui telah menyerangnya dari berbagai arah ketika jutsu Sunshin tingkat tingginya telah aktif, Fugaku dengan Mata Sharinggan nya menangkis disetiap sisi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Shisui,  
Hingga Itachi pun telah menyiapkan Shuriken disetiap sela jarinya, dan melemparkan Ke arah Fugaku dengan mengendalikan Shuriken tersebut dengan kawat baja yang super tipis untuk menyerang dan mengecoh Fugaku,  
Selagi Fugaku disibukan dengan penyerangan Oleh shisui, Shuriken milik Itachi telah melaju cepat mengarah Fugaku, hingga Fugaku terkena beberapa Shuriken dan terikat oleh kawat baja milik Itachi,  
Dan di akhiri dengan tembakan jutsu "Katon: Karyū Endan" naga api yang lumayan besar melumat Fufaku hingga terjadi ledakan besar,

"Bbbllllaaarrrrrrr", ledakan api yang membumi hanguskan tumbuhan sekitar, Shisui telah kembali disamping Itachi yang sedikit kelelahan karena menggunakan jutsu kelas A tadi,  
"Apakah berhasil Itachi?" Tanya Shisui yang masih menatap kearah asap tebal di depannya,  
"masih belum," kata Itachi, dan mereka pun kembali dalam posisi siaga,  
Dari dalam kepulan Asap terlihat Fugaku yang pakaian atasnya sudah terbakar yang sekarang menyisakan kaus berpola jaring-jaring tanpa lengan  
, "Ku rasa saat nya untuk Serius Itachi, Shisui kalian bersiaplah", kata Fugaku, yang mengigit jempolnya dan melakukan serangkaian segel tangan lalu menyentakkan nya ketanah,  
Hingga dari dalam tanah munculnya sebuah gumpalan api panas yang memanjang keatas, lalu Fugaku tanpa Ragu menggenggam gumpalan api tersebut, lalu menarik nya keatas dengan kuat,  
Yang menyebabkan ledakan kecil ditempatnya berdiri, setelah hempasan Angin menyapu asap bekas ledakan tadi, terlihatlah Fugaku telah memegang sebuah pedang tipe katana panjang bagai pedang samurai yang berwana hitam kelam dilapisi garis-garis merah memanjang disetiap ukiran pedang tersebut,  
"kalian pasti mengenal pedang inikan" tanya Fugaku yang dibalas oleh anggukan Itachi dan Shisui  
"Pedang legenda, pedang yang tercipta dari inti Ameterasu sebuah pedang legendaris yang telah menikam jantung Sang dewi kelinci pada saat Rikudo-sannin bertarung bersama kedua Anaknya melawan Dewi kelinci atau dikenal dengan KaguyaŌtsutsuki, manusia pengguna chakra pertama yang kekuatannya dapat membunuh dewa sekalipun dan hanya pedang inilah yang dapat menikam jantungnya hingga Dia berhasil disegel oleh Rikudo-sannin beserta kedua anaknya, pedang bernama KokutōYoru no ameterasu". Jelas Fugaku sedikit membahas apa yang tertulis dalam artefak kuno dalam kuil nakano,

"tidak mungkin" jawab Itachi shok,  
"tenanglah Itachi, jika paman ingin lebih serius maka Kami pun juga akan lebih serius" balas Shisui yang telah mengaktifkan Manggekyu sharinggan tingkat tinggi yaitu Eternal manggekyu Sharinggan dan Itachi pun juga mengaktifkan Manggekyu sharinggan tingkat tinggiNya yaitu eternal Tessaiga sharinggan yang sedikit berbeda dengan milik Shisui,

Namun eternal Tessaiga sharinggan milik Itachi lebih unik, karena inilah Sharinggan yang sangat langka dan terkuat dari segala tipe Eternal manggekyu Sharinggan milik klan uchiha,  
"Maka Itu Tou-san aku juga akan lebih serius" sambung Itachi,

Fugaku yang melihat hal itu terkejut, tak menyangka kedua Prodigy Uchiha ini telah mencapai tahap sempurna dari kekuatan Mara Sharinggan yang terkutuk,  
Maka itu Fugaku pun juga mengaktifkan Eternal manggekyu Sharinggan miliknya,

Dan pertarungan yang brutal pun akan segera terjadi dengan kekuatan penuh masing-masing, demi mempertahankan perencanaan mereka demi Desa dan klan tercintanya,

Mereka bertiga saling serbu dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan penuh hingga...

"Dddduuuaaaaaarrrrrr"  
Ledakan besar tercipta dilembah kematian tersebut..

See you next Chap,.


End file.
